See beyond my smile
by Boodudet67
Summary: Abused by her father since the day she was born, Marienette has struggled to trust the opposite gender (the only friend she does trust is Nino- he knows her story). What will happen when she gains some earrings and a new male partner? Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Mentions of abuse, if you don't like- don't read. I do like Tom as a character overall but I wanted to explore what would happen if Ladybug (Marienette) had trouble trusting Chat Noir (Adrien). In this version there will be romance but it will progress into that.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

The walls were the wrong colour when she first arrived. A dark blue was meant to be her room, not pretty pink. Footballs were meant to be her interest, not preppy barbie dolls. Love was meant to be what she received, not an abusive father.

It all started with fertility problems. Marienette's mother, Sabine, couldn't fall pregnant naturally so the couple scrounged up just enough money for one attempt. Luckily, it was a success. However, it wad the most likely chance Sabine had of a child-Tom was desperate for a boy.

He didn't need to find out the gender, he new it. From the way the baby kicked, he was a fighter like him! They would go play sports down the park, talk about girls and play video games. Most importantly though, he would carry on the family name.

So guess his surprise when a petite but healthy girl came into the world. Her eyes were bright bluebell. Sabine was overjoyed! Unlike her husband, whom hated the mere thought. He rushed home to make adjustments to what he had prepared.

To make matters worse, Mari's birth made Sabine very ill. The small woman had to have her womb removed. She spent a month in hospital to recover.

Instead of blue, Marienette had plain white walls. Instead of footballs, Marienette had a rotting plain blanket. Instead of love, Marienette had a deluded man.

Sabine was unaware at first of how Tom treated her daughter. When she went out, Mari would be left unattended- shouted at and gripped tightly. Her throat would be dry from crying until she eventually fell into sleep from exhaustion.

Her mother discovered the abuse and ended up with the same result. A constant zipper was on her mouth, she barley ever spoke apart from when she served at the bakery. It hurt not to have a mother stick up for her.

As the months bled into years, the abuse got worse but Marienette became stronger. She pursued her designs as a distraction from the pain. Her voice was incredible too, not that anyone heard it.

For the sake of not being found out, Tom sent Mari to school- with a lot of make-up on. He didn't want the authorities snooping around and discovering his secret if she didn't get an education.

So Mari attended the school a few blocks down. However, the girl could barley trust boys or men so she didn't really talk to others. The only guy she did befriend was Nino- he was also her only friend.

This was life, she was used to it

—

A heavy knocking on her trapdoor awoke Marienette. Her raven hair was a dishevelled mess as she rolled out of bed. Well she called it a bed, it was nothing more than a cheap metal frame and broken mattress.

A large man with angry eyes came into her room and forced her onto her feet. The man, none other than Marienette's father, shook the girl in frustration- knocking her to the ground in the process. He chucked a bag of cover-up at her feet and left in a huff.

"Why did I expect anything different?" Mari asked to herself.

The ravenette applied makeup to her bruises until they were barely visible. She opened her wardrobe and selected a black top with rose embroidery. It covered the cuts on her arms and saved her a job with some of the marks her father left on her. The outfit was complimented with a pair of denim jeans.

As she crept downstairs, Mari heard the rough slam of the front door. Thank God, her father had gone. A frail and shaking figure, belonging to Marienette's mother, sat in the corner drinking tea. Sabine was staring off into the distance- she did so to block the cries and pleas of her daughter.

"Bye Maman," Marienette said, she received a mere nod in response.

The bakery didn't hold a homey smell to the girl. She quickly sped past it, praying not to be noticed by her probably intoxicated father. Luckily, it worked- she managed to slip outside unnoticed.

A warm breeze whipped Marienette's features. The sun reflected of the pavement with such force that she had to cover her eyes. School was only a few blocks away, she would be there in no time.

As she neared a crossing, her eyes landed on an old man trying to get over the road. A red car came hurtling around the corner. Marienette launched herself towards him, dragging the man towards the pavement. Only after she did this, Mari realised she had touched a man without permission.

"I'm so sorry Sir," She starter to apologise, he moved his hand up and silenced her.

"No need to apologise young lady- just get to class," The old man began hobbling away.

Marienette didn't fully understand why she trusted this man. Usually she was deathly afraid, but he still had life in his veins! She couldn't just let him get turned into a pankcake- or die!

Thoughts aside, she still had to get to school. The girl ran across the road and headed towards her destination. People gave her funny looks as she sprinted around strest corners and through bustling crowds. Eventually, the building loomed in sight- she let out a sigh of relief. There were five minutes to go!

A familar friend stood outside, wearing a red and white cap. He waved and sarcastically clapped as Marienette ran over to him. She growled then started laughing. Nino, the friend, sobbered up and asked her his typical question 'how was last night?'.

"Just the usual," Marienette answered.

The usual phrase Mari used to describe her dad's abuse was 'Just the usual'. Nino knew about Marienette's issue after her had to drop her bag off after school. Thankfully, Tom didn't notice him watching so he escaped without getting hurt himself. However, to do so Mari had to aggravate her father to keep his attention on her. This didn't end well, she was kept back from school that week for 'being ill'.

Nino gave the girl a tender hug," Maybe you should tell someone about it Mari. It is only gonna get worse,"

"Whats the point?" Marienette responded," Two more years and I can get out of there,"

With a sigh, Nino hummed a reply. The pair headed into school. Students flooded the hallways as the bell rung. Marienette and Nino were in the same class so they headed there together, with the intent of sitting near each other. New year- same seats.

Much to their dismay, they found Chloe sitting in their usual spot. Deciding it was pointless to argue with the vain girl, Marienette and Nino seated themselves in a new desk. Call them pushovers, they just didn't like confrontation.

Mari unloaded her pencil case onto the desk and smiled happily. She was permitted to by pencils and pens this year- it only took a few beatings and her father allowed it!

A small red pencil rolled off the front of the desk. Marienette got out of her desk and headed to pick it up.

A foot tripped the girl up and she landed on her side. A jolt of pain was sent through her. To make matters worse, it was already terribly bruised from her father. Nino glared at anyone who tried to giggle at his friend. He got up and headed over to her.

A blonde boy entered the class and he rushed to her side. His light tanned skin shone in in the bright classroom. However, he was still a guy-Marienette couldn't trust him.

"Here let me help you," He offered his hand, Mari shrunk away," I'm Adrien,"

Nino lifted Mari to her feet and she hid behind him," I'm Nino- you are a friend of Chloe's right?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Adrien asked out loud.

Nino rolled his eyes, guiding Marienette back to her seat,"Take a wild guess,"

Adrien shrugged at Nino and walked to the desk Chloe was gesturing him to. The blonde girl pinned herself onto him, maybe she was a little clingy. But she was his only friend- no one wanted to change that.

His eyes looked to the girl who he had tried to help up. She was taking harsh breaths and was cradling her side. Overall, her figure was thinner than the female models he worked with. Adrien watched as Nino offered the ravenette some food, she took it gratefully. At least she didn't have an eating disorder- maybe she just couldn't put weight on.

"Adrikinns stop looking at her," Chloe hissed," Watch this. Sabrina come with me!"

The two girls jumped up and headed over to her. Adrien felt his muscles tense. His worst fears were confirmed as Chloe started shouting various insults at the small girl.

"This is a message from my friend Adrien," Chloe snarled, looking Marienette dead in the eye," You are trash. No boy would ever love you. And of course, your parents must hate you. I wonder what your dad thinks of a kid who is as ugly as you,"

The last sentence struck closer to home than Chloe was aware of. Marienette felt her windpipe close, she desperately tried to breath but the walls were closing in on her. She knew that damn Adrien coudln't be trusted, he was just like all the others!

Nino's hand on her shoulder grounded her slightly. Mari leaned into his touch. The boy guided her out of the room. Marienette had blocked out sound but could see a brown haired girl shouting back at Chloe. This girl followed them out.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, Mari nodded faintly.

"Yes I am, thanks. What is your name?" She asked.

The girl sat down next to her," Alya,"

"Thanks for the help Alya, why don't you go back-" Nino began but Mari stopped him.

Marienette looked Alya in the eye," Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Alya replied," I won't speak- if you guys are my friends,"

Nino and Marienette agreed to be friends with her. Mari took a deepbreath and told her new friend about what she suffered with at home. Alya's face contorted into all sorts of emotions as the blue haired girl told her story. By the end, a deathly silence echoed around them.

"I'm going to go home," Marienette said," I can't be in that class for a little while,"

Alya lightly grabbed her arm," Is that a good idea?"

"As long as she stays hidden," Nino responded," Just be safe okay?"

Marienette nodded and headed down the stairs. Alya and Nino went back to class-ready to face the brat named Chloe. She seemed pretty proud of herself. Nino had to stop Alya from ripping the smug look off the girl's face.

—

As soon as her daughter came through the door, Sabine ordered her upstairs. Marienette obliged but before she could reach the top, the monster entered. Tom spotted her and his eyes went red.

"Why are you back?!" He shouted, Mari stayed quiet-it was stupid trying to protest," Lets chat in your room,"

Tom roughly gripped Marienette and threw her into her room. He picked up his belt and whipped her side. The girl fought the urge to scream, showing pain would make it worse.

The man slapped her around the face and headed downstairs. Marienette didn't have the strength to move any bone in her body. A simple stale pastry was dropped next to her from her mother. Sabine tried her best to not allow her daughter to starve.

Eventually, Mari began to move. Her muscles were sore but she had a strange new strength. Her eyes landed on a black decorated box on her window sill. She walked over to it and opened it.

Using Marienette's words 'If I hadn't of opened it, I never would of made it beyond the day. Being Ladybug makes me feel the strength to fight within myself. Tikki is my rock and will forever be so,'


	2. Chapter 2

As Tom turned more to the dark side, so did his job choice. The bakery was a mere cover-up for what he really did within the flat. He was a drug dealer. This made Marienette sick to think of how many lives he had ruined other than her own.

Some nights her father would bring her with him, like some eye-candy. Mari would have to wear revealing clothes and stand out in the cold without a coat. Tom didn't care, people would approach him and he could sell more.

Tonight was one of those nights. A black crop top and short pencil skirt was thrown on her bed. Mari dressed accordingly and wore her hair down- Tom said she didn't look as ugly that way.

"Right bitch lets go," Tom growled, tugging her out of the apartment," We have got to go to some clubs- its a long night so you better be bloody ready,"

Marienette nodded and was dragged into a car. It had blacked out windows and midnight paint. An outdated model than ran roughly. It did the job and got them to places, it was enough for the girl.

A loud club was were they arrived. It had a red neon sign that read 'Blue Carpet'. A long line wrapped around the building as teens eagerly awaited to get in. The bouncer wore a stern and emotionless face.

They got out of the car and headed down an alleyway. Tom made sure not to grip Marienette too hard under the watchful eye of the bouncer. Well at least not until they were in the alley. He roughly shoved her into the dumpster, awaiting his client.

"Give him five min- Ahh Javier you are here," Tom said happily.

A man in a black hoodie and denim jeans stood in the front of the alley. He started staring at Marienette with a disturbing lust in his eyes. She felt uncomfortable and shifted under his gaze.

"How much for the girl?" Javier asked.

Tom crossed his arms and looked at Marienette," A thousand for a quickie round the alley,"

Mari felt her throat go dry. She couldn't speak as Javier advanced on her. His breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were blood shot. High and drunk- great! He roughly grabbed Marienette and took her down a turning in the alley.

Fear wasn't an accurate word- nothing was. Javier pushed her against the wall and exammined her body with a revolting desire. She tried to run away but he was incredibly strong- his arms held her in place.

"You and me are gonna have some fun," Javier cooed into her ears, Mari gagged.

She felt him grab her skirt. Mari bit her tongue and closer her eyes, freezing up with the thought of what might happen. But nothing ever came, in fact she couldn't even feel him touching her.

Marienette opened her eyes to see a boy in a black cat-suit beating up her attacker. The 'hero' (she still didn't know if this guy was trustable) managed to knock Javier out cold. His emerald green eyes landed onto Mari, concern brewed in them.

He began to approached her, Mari sunk to the floor and her eyes went wide. She looked like a frightened rabbit, it was a strange sight. Surely someone isn't afraid of the hero who rescued them?

"There is no need to be scared- my name is Chat Noir," He explained," What is yours?"

Marienette was still, she felt like she couldn't speak," Mari...nette,"

Chat stepped closer to her, reaching out his arm to help her- she flinched," Please don't hurt me! I won't let it happen again,"

The cat-suit hero couldn't lie, his heart strangely tightened when she mumbled those words. This was the girl from his class- the one who left in a panic attack. Marienette this scared was something he never wanted to see again. Chat had a strange desire to protect the girl.

"Come on Little Lady-"

Marienette tensed at the name, memories of sleepless nights and harsh beatings surfaced," Please don't call me that- it brings back bad memories,"

Chat felt his tail droop, her turned his head to the side," Okay then Princess lets get you out of here,"

"How can I trust that you won't hurt me?" Mari asked," How do I know you won't do what they all do?"

The hero thought for a moment," Would you rather be with someone who can save you or a guy like the one who tried to attack you?"

Marienette got up a bit more, her hand was still stuck the wall alongside her back. It was progress, Char had to remind himself. Maybe the stress of the situation made her act like this- that is a good explanation.

"I guess I can trust you to walk me home," Mari reasoned, Chat nodded.

He went to take her hand but she trembled when trying to take it," Okay then- come on!"

She was off of the wall and following him. It was a mission well accomplished. Chat swayed his fake tail as the pair walked through the streets. Marienette tried her best to hide herself, the clothes were atrocious. Her discomfort to everything was concerning, to say the least.

"Here um... we are. Yeah," She awkwardly said, twiddling her thumbs," It is best if you don't come in. Thanks,"

A cold night chill whipped Chat as he watched his Princess timidly walk into her own home. She shouldn't act like that going home after a traumatising event! There should be a rush to get in to be held by loving arms. Granted, Chat's father wasn't the best but at least he would of cared.

Once she was safely inside, Chat felt his ring beep. He had to leave. With a quick glance to the building his Princess had just entered, he left.

—

Marienette told her mother about what happened. Sabine never really was one to show emotions, the girl couldn't tell if she cared or not. Her question was answered when Mari finished her story, her mother simply got up and walked to the sink. Tears stung the ravenette's eyes.

Before she could call her mother out on it, Mari heard a car door being slammed shut. Sabine dropped the cup she was holding into the sink. Both of the women wore pale white expression as angry footsteps came closer and closer. They glanced at each other as the door flew open.

It felt as though Mari was wearing something bright red, and had an angry bull chasing after her. Tom's face went a crimson colour in pure anger. He didn't hold back as he gripped his daughter and dragged her upstairs.

"The one way you could of successfully made me money!" Tom shouted, kicking her in the knees so she fell to the ground," Javier told me about your hero- he aint her now though is he?"

Tom proceeded to do what he did best, be a monster. Mari cradled herself to sleep on the blanketless bed. At least Tikki was there to comfort her. The little red kwami did her best to rub her chosen's back soothingly.

"You really should tell someone Marienette," Tikki suggested.

The girl sighed, turning to face her kwami," Tikki people see us as a big happy family- who will believe me? My dad always waves up some excuse if I forget to cover-up a certain bruise. He once said I got into a fight with someone at a club! The horrible thing is, it worked!"

"Okay Mari I get it- just be safe," Tikki sighed.

As the pair chatted a little dark butterfly flew into the room. Marienette spotted it instantly, defensively jumping into a combat pose. It made contact with her bracelet, however nothing happened. Tikki seemed panicked but relaxed slightly.

The butterfly flew back out of the item, pure white. It was as if the girl had cleansed it or something. Marienette did suddenly feel drained after that happened. She laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

Unknowingly to her, Tikki was shocked- a Ladybug hadn't been able to do that in the last three hundred years! It was a rare gift to cleanse akumas by merely giving one's energy to them. The red dot flew over to the white butterfly with a smug look.

"You are not getting her any time soon Hawkmoth," Tikki smiled triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously revenge was a dish best served cold, or in Marienette's case gum-like. Those were Chloe's words to describe that morning. As she described it the baker's daughter 'viscously' attacked the blonde, of course that wasn't true. What really happened was the mayor's princess put gum on the ravenette's chair.

What was the point in arguing with the school if they were just gonna take the side of someone with a little cash? As much as it bothered Mari, this was true- Chloe got away with every rule she broke.

To make matters worse, the Agreste kid had to but in. He was obviously an accomplice- trying to add more to what the spoilt brat had already done. Marienette was glad she chose not to trust him, he would probably go around school spreading secrets about her home life and she couldn't have that!

Tikki suggested speaking to more people about her situation, someone who could at least help more. Mari reminded her that she was fine, it was ridiculous anyway- no one would believe the happy baker family would have this dark secret...

Anyway back to the problem at hand, Adrien was trying to reason with her, the cheek of him. As the girl went passed him, he dared to place his hands on her shoulders. At this movement, every muscle in the girl's body froze and tensed up.

Here it was, she was about to get punished for disobeying a man. Marienette cowered slightly, but the hit never came. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Adrien had since let go and was staring at her with concern in his eyes.

It was then she realised that she had allowed a deafening scream to escape her mouth. As Mari fully came to, the girl realised her breathing was shallow and desperate. Great, this entitled teen had caused yet another panic attack.

Alya was in front of her, shouting at Agreste. Nino tried to coax Marienette out of the way of the desks and out into the hallway. All the while, Chloe was laughing her head off- things had gone better than she thought! Sabrina was also snickering alongside her.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?!" Alya shouted, getting into the model's face.

He stuttered for a few moments," I was only trying to get her attention. I didn't put the gum on the seats!"

"And I'm best friends with Chloe," The girl remarked sarcastically," Just get your entitled ass out of here,"

The last comment caused Kim and Alix to hoot. Some other classmates sent a nod of approval to Alya whilst Chloe stood in shock. It was then the teacher decided to walk in, flustered (and late) for the second time this week.

At the back of the class however, a certain student named Ivan was struggling with his own problems. Mylène would soon know he had a crush on her- it was all Kim's stupid fault!

A little purple butterfly proceeded to make its way across Paris, searching for its first ever prey...

* * *

Marienette was eventually calm with the help of Nino. He understood perfectly as to why she acted the way she did. With what her father does to her, the DJ shuddered at the thought. Tom Dupain seemed like such a nice guy until you really saw his true colours.

"Why don't you tel-"

Mari hushed him with a single finger," Nino who would honestly believe me? Tom Dupain-Cheng trustworthy family baker abuses his daughter? They would laugh at me and then he would kill me for trying to get him caught out. I'll just have to wait till I'm old enough to leave. I'll take Maman with me,"

"But she doesn't help you! She watches him do that stuff to you, it's sick," Nino protested.

"she doesn't do anything or the same stuff will happen," Marienette reasoned," And anyway, at least only one person has to cover up the bruises,"

It was a sociopathic thing to say, but so true. Sabine was a nice woman, just years of watching her own flesh and blood be battered whilst she stood by powerless had made her an empty shell. If Tom did lay a finger on the woman, Mari would most likely be motherless, getting her out of there would be the best thing.

"Its only two more years Nino, I'll be fine until then," Mari straightened herself up," We better head back to class,"

The rest of the day was slow and steady. Not much else happened. A storm started to rumble by the time the last bell chimed, Marienette had no choice but to walk back in it- if she wasn't back as quickly as possible well... you get the picture.

Other students would wait it out, she had no choice to the matter. Nino offered her a ride, but she turned it down- if Tom caught her with a boy! She shook off the thought as her clothes became soggy from the continuous downfall.

All of a sudden, the light was cut out by an umbrella. A hand with a silver ring was holding onto it. As Mari's eyes slowly gazed to the person, she jumped back. Adrien was giving her a sweet smile.

"I want to apologise for earlier," He said, she wasn't convinced.

Her eyes darted to the bakery, the monster was there watching her. His eyes were red with fury, she was going to get hurt as soon as she stepped into the bakery.

"Umm yeah you later see," Mari responded, walking around him to run to her home.

"Wait! Take my umbrella!" Adrien shouted.

The girl turned to face him, what wasn't he going to ask for? Mari didn't want to think what the price would be, her mind was plagued with thoughts of what it could be. His eyes seemed genuine but she couldn't trust him, he was a man!

"What's the price?"

Adrien laugher but paused when he noticed her stern features," You're serious? There isn't one!"

"There always is," Mari whispered," My house is only over there so I'll be fine,"

A usual person wouldn't of heard the first bit, but the ring on Adrien's finger Gabri him cat like senses. His heart twitched as the girl he had saved a few nights ago went running across the road. Something didn't settle right with him about her.

The car next to him beeped, his eyes rolled as he got it. The Gorilla could be so impatient. Adrien gazed back to the bakery, Marienette was already out of sight, at least she was safe inside.

* * *

It wasn't Adrien's fault, he wouldn't of known what pain he caused Marienette.

Just as she feared, the girl was taken roughly by her father into the bathroom. A pair of scissors went through her hair as her pigtails fell to the floor. Tears stained her cheeks as she was left to stare at her uneven hair.

"It's what you deserve," Tom growled before leaving.

Marienette bought her knees to her face as she gripped the little tufts she had left. Her blue pigtails lay sprawled out on the ground, lifeless. How would she explain this to people?

Her heart was falling as the reflection in the mirror taunted and laughed at her. Voices inside he head did the same, but more manipulative and sly. Each voice was someone who bought cruelty into her life, Chloé as an example.

God Chloe would lap this up. She would be the punchline of people's jokes for a while, it sucked. Alya And Nino would know and force her to talk to someone. It was all her fault this happens, she was born the wrong gender after all. It was her fault for talking to a boy and rebelling against orders. It was her fault.

A small coughed caused Mari to turn around. Her frail figured mother was holding out some hair extensions. Gratefully, the girl thanked the woman as she put them on to the best of her ability. Anyone who knew her would just guess a hair cut, she would have to keep her hair down as the extensions made it difficult to put it into pigtails.

"Thanks Maman," Marienette said, kissing her mother on the forehead.

There was a loud crash outside the window. People began to scream and cars came to grinding halts. The two ran to see what was going on. A strange stone monster was wrecking havoc through the streets.

"Marienette go to your room and don't leave it," Her father shouted roughly.

The girl, not wanting to land herself in any more trouble, ran to her bedroom and locked the door. Her friend Tikki came flying out of her pocket in panic mode. The kwami was mumbling away, zipping all around Marienette's head.

"Tikki!" Mari demanded," This requires me doesn't it?"

Said creature nodded. A strange sense of anxiety overcome Mari as she transformed for the first time into her heroine. She wore a red latex suit with black spots, a yo-yo was attached to her by a belt and she had a spotted mask. Obviously the ladybug element shone through well.

The heroine jumped out of her window and into action. Tikki's instrucions played in her head: 'break the akumatised object and purify it using your yo-yo. You only get one luck charm so use it wisely,'.

A stone hand suddenly whacked her off track. Ladybug went hurtling across the rooftops, banging into a leather-like object. A masculine voice started laughing so she jumped up to get away. Only then, Marienette realised they were suspended upside down, tied up in her yo-yo.

Quick as she could, the spotted hero untied then, getting a few feet away from the leather clad boy in front of her. He had cat ears, black mask, black suit and piercing green eyes. Blonde hair stuck out of his head messily as he turned his head sideways to show his confusion to her sudden desperation to get away.

Mari decided he didn't need an answer, he didn't permit her to speak. She pointed to the creatures hand. The akumatised object must be in there, he was holding it very tightly. Cat-boy seemed to get the message as he jumped into battle, calling on his power.

"Cat-boy!" Ladybug shouted," Thats not a very good idea, didn't your kwami tell you that you only get one go?"

The cat stopped in his tracks and turned around, an apologetic look on his face. He headed over to to Marienette, careful as not to touch her. Rolling her eyes, the girl looked around the street, trying to formulate a plan.

Oh how could she forget? She had powers too! Mari called her luck charm- a diving suit came into her hands. The girl groaned in frustration until she looked at the road around her. Certain objects stuck out to her as she began her plan.

"Um... Can you please distract him- don't use your power on him or anything else!" Ladybug ordered, she covered her mouth in shock from the tone she dared to use- Cat-boy saluted her as he did so.

Phase two of the plan went underway, Mari filled the suit with water from a fire hydrant. It filled quickly. She tied the top so that none would escape. The Akuma was being distracted by Cat-boy so he wasn't bothering her.

With all her might, the heroine threw the water filled diving suit at the Akuma. Already trying to stop Cat-boy's advances, the stone monster let go of the object in his hand. It fell to the ground with a clang.

"Cat-boy destroy it with your cataclysm!" Ladybug quickly urged.

With a nod, he did so. As the letter disintegrated, a dark purple butterfly flew into the air. Not wasting a moment, Marienette purified it- setting everything back to normal as she launched the diving suit into the air.

The stone creature turned back into Ivan- the boy from her school. Mari handed the letter back and told him that this girl would be crazy to turn him down. It seemed to work, the teen ran off from the sight with added enthusiasm.

A hand landed on Ladybug's shoulder. She shrivelled away instantly, but it didn't burn her skin like other people touching her did. Cat-boy removed his hand and looked at her with concern. He reached out for a high five, Mari looked at it, contemplating doing it.

What if she did high five him but then he wanted to hug? What was his temper like- what if she angered him? All sorts of questions rushed through her mind, she stepped back. It was very overwhelming. Cat-boy lowered his hand dejectedly, he soon returned to his happy smile.

"My name is Chat Noir by the way- not Cat-boy," He chuckled," Let me guess Ladybug?"

Mari nodded," You don't talk much do you? Anyway I hate to leave so soon but this cat has othpurr arrangements,"

With that he left, Marienette jumped back into her room and smiled happily. Tikki congratulated her after she detransformed for a successful first Akuma. Suddenly, the girl's door was knocked down- her father came in red faced.

"I have been banging on you door for fifteen minutes!" Tom raged, coming closer to her," What have you been doing you stupid child?"

However, the pain couldn't stop Marientte's surge of happiness. Even as the beatings caused more bruises, it didn't dampen her mood.

* * *

 **Just to reassure you, Adrien didn't hit her- he simply tried to get her attention by grabbing her shoulders. This wasn't the right thing to do either but he is unaware of her situation.**

 **Anyway, sorry it was late I just struggled with inspiration for this chapter. I had to rewrite the Akuma scene to make it fit more with my plan. I don't particularly like writing about those scenes so don't expect many of them.**

 **The story will be updated just in my own time, anyway I hope you enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I updated.**

 ***Queue overdramatic mic drop***

 ***Awkwardly remembers there is more to say***

 **So um, new updating schedule**

 ***Queue shrinking into the ground and never returning***

* * *

You could say Adrien was confused. His superhero partner displayed the same type of attitude as his classmate Marienette did to him. They both avoided contact with him like it was the plague. Still, it felt like something deep and menacing was going on.

His shy classmate really had a massive freak out when he merely grazed her shoulders. He didn't mean to cause an anxiety attack- the Alya girl had told him off for that. Something big must of happened for her to react so. Then there was the umbrella thing, 'there is always a price'- what does that mean?

In frustration, the teen laid back onto his bed and sighed heavily. A little black dot tapped his forehead in annoyance. The small kwami was obviously hungry for another piece of the revolting Camembert cheese.

"Plagg what should I do about Marienette and Ladybug?" Adrien asked, handing the creature its desired snack.

Plagg began eating his food," Maybe talk to them, I don't care really,"

"I didn't ask if you cared Plagg," He groaned," I can't talk to them cause they either don't reply or run away!"

"Try this thing called trust- it works wonders," Plagg remarked.

The blonde smiled," Plagg you're a genius!"

"I've been told,"

Just as the kwami finished his cheese, a knock at the door occurred. Adrien felt off of his desk chair and crashed to the floor. This caused a small snort of laughter to escape the god of destruction's mouth. A loud creaking noise signalled the door opening so Plagg farted into the cupboard.

"Hey mom," Adrien said, waving happily.

His mother laughed lightly, her blonde hair radiating in the light. She settled on the bed and helped her son up. All the while gazing at him with her graceful green eyes. She was named Anastasia but preferred Anna- it saved so much more time.

"Been as it is your birthday soon, me and your father have permitted you to have a party," She explained, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Adrien cheered," I wonder what will make it different from last year?"

"You are going to have the best DJ in Paris- that's what is going to make it stand out sweetie," Anastasia concluded, she got up and left.

Happily, Adrien bought out his phone and texted Nino. The two teens had became friends over the past few days- being forced to work on a project and all. He would be the first to know about it. The familiar friend appeared on his contacts so the blonde began to text.

A- I'm going to have a killer party this year.

N- Oh cool, I can DJ for you

A- Thanks but my mother said the best DJ in Paris is coming

N- She must be talking about me then

A- Ill ask if you can DJ instead

N- Ok thanks, it will be free of course.

Adrien walked downstairs to see his mother and father already there. They were talking in hushed and excited voices. Both looked up at him, instantly silent as if they were hiding something. Obviously, the adults were discussing his gift.

"Mother, father- instead of the best Dj can I have my friend?" He asked hopefully.

Gabriel adjusted his glasses," I'm sorry son but only the best. This friend of yours probably isn't that skilled in this area. Maybe he should try when his name is more well known,"

The blonde nodded and headed upstairs. It sounded a bit arrogant what his father said, but it would be a lost cause to argue against him. Nino would be disappointed but if his parents said no, there was no way it was going to happen- no matter what Adrien said or did.

A- My mother and father said no

N- Oh why?

A- 'Maybe he should try again when his name is more known,'

A- That's my father's words

A- Nino?

A- Nino? Where are you?

A- See you tomorrow then.

Adrien worried slightly, what with Akumas and all. He thought that maybe Nino might become a villain, his friend was stronger than that right? The teen read the text back and it dawned on him how horrible it sounded. Maybe he should get Plagg ready just in case...

* * *

Marienette sighed, readjusting her hair extensions until they looked normal-ish. Sabine nodded a small approval to her daughter before continuing her monotone staring towards the wall. She always did that in the mornings, a routine that told her she was still in this sick situation. Every morning was a reminder what reality really was, a harsh family dynamic that shouldn't be occurring.

"Goodbye Maman," Mari whispered, glancing in her direction- she didn't even acknowledge her.

She couldn't really blame her mother, it was hard trying to stand up to her father. Marienette had witnessed Sabine trying to talk to Tom, only to be silenced the same way she was daily. The petit raven haired woman was always the nervous type, the abuse must set her off the edge even more. That's why Mari planned to get out with her mother as soon as she could. There would be no more bruises or staring at walls.

The door shut lightly behind her as she faced the hallway to the apartment. Near the stairs, Marienette could hear her father curse as he burnt himself on a baking tray. She quickly ran outside, not wanting to be caught up in the problem. Unluckily, the bull was looking for someone to vent his anger on. Tom grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back inside.

"Pick up the tray," Tom ordered, letting go with a forceful push.

Mari pushed herself off of the cupboard, regaining her balance. She gazed back to her father who stood waiting. With a sigh, the blue-haired girl retrieved the item. A burning sensation crept through her hand, she resisted the urge to drop it as the sensation increased. Tom watched in amusement as his daughter placed the tray on the counter as lightly as she could manage. A bright red mark was all over her hands, it hurt to be touched.

"Now go, before I put your whole arm in the oven," He demanded.

She didn't need telling twice, Marienette rushed out of the building and into the busy street, Wincing in pain, she touched the tip of the burn. It was worse on her writing hand. If she put water on it, her father would do a worse one somewhere else. Mari would have to suffer throughout the day, she had been through worse on other days. Her hair was an example of a bigger fight than a little burn.

School loomed infront of her, she found her eyes going to the ground as she spotted who Alya was talking to. A certain blonde waved to her, Marienette felt her insides squirm. Adrien looked to the girl with a look of confusion on his face, he wanted her to be friends with him! Mari forced a smile, he wouldn't hurt her that way. It took a lot of inner turmoil, but she walked over to Alya.

"Hey girl, why the hairstyle change?" Alya asked, only to be silenced with a pleading 'I will explain later' look," Okay moving on, Adrien was wondering if he could eat with us at lunch?"

Speaking of eating, Marienette hadn't done that this morning. She glanced around, Nino usually bought her something to eat- he would tell her if he wasn't coming so she could raid a bin or take something from the cafeteria. Alya wasn't aware of this little system, she didn't seem to understand Mari's hard time trusting people. Adrien looked at her expectantly, she better say yes- what would the punishment be?

"Ye...s, its um okay," Mari answered emotionlessly.

The blonde smiled happily, that would keep him happy for a while. He suddenly perked up and reached into his bag. Alya looked to Marienette with the same intrigued look as the designer. Adrien handed them both a piece of paper. First he handed it to the brunette, then held one out to Mari. She took it in her stronger hand, only to wince audibly and drop it to the ground. The two in front of her cast her a strange look.

"I burnt my hand on something in the bakery before I left," Marienette quickly answered, not daring to look up at the two.

Technically, she wasn't lying. She had burnt her hand on something, but it wasn't her fault. Alya seemed to nod in depressed understanding. Adrien, clearly feeling like he was missing out on something, coughed once. His eyes fell to the item that had been dropped expectantly. Marienette bent down and picked up the paper, with her unburnt hand, and turned it around.

"Its an invitation to my birthday!" Adrien smiled happily, Mari felt her stomach drop.

The ravenette stuffed the invitation into her coat pocket and swallowed down the lump in her throat. If she didn't go, Adrien would most likely punish her- if she did, her dad would do that. It was a dilemma she would have to express to Tom Dupain or Tikki later.

Adrien said goodbye then proceeded to hand out more invitations to other members of the class. Marienette gulped again.

How was she going to get passed this?

* * *

 **Boom! I'm sticking to my new update schedule... :)**

 **Basically, every Friday this will be updated, Mondays will be 'Well, at least we have each other'. Then on weekends, another story of my choice. If I feel inspired and write during the week (or don't feel evil), I will update.**

 **How do you think Marienette will get passed this one?**


	5. Chapter 5

"So girl, what's with the sudden hair change?" Alya asked, flicking Marienette's hair extensions.

The girl took a deep breath," Well some things happened-"

"Marienette! Tell me what he did now!" She ordered, now facing the ravenette.

With a deep breath, Mari guided her friend to an empty classroom. Unless an incident happened, no one would check the CCTV so she was safe on that part. Alya followed her, she wanted to know how Marienette's monster of a father had hurt her now. It was wrong, but the girl was too stubborn to tell anyone about her abuse.

"So Adrien tried to apologise for the gum incident," Mari began, playing with the tip of her extensions," He did it in front of the bakery. My father saw and said I didn't need boys as a distraction so he was going to make me undesirable. He got the shavers out and did this,"

Tears in her eyes, the girl let the extensions fall. Alya covered her mouth in shock as Marienette revealed what looked like a badly done pixie cut- which she definitely hadn't asked for. However, there was no one to sue or blame for this, it was her fault after all for hanging around with Adrien. Arms wrapped around her as Alya gave her a tight hug, she was crying too.

"Let me help you put them back in," Wasn't what Alya said. Instead, her actions read just that. There were no words spoken between them. The silence wasn't comfortable nor was it tense. It was simply a friend helping a friend to the outside eye, but really it was an abused girl taking solace in one of the few places she could.

When they were fastened back in, Marienette let out an audible sigh of relief. Her stomach also let out something audible, but it was more of a grumble than sigh. Alya gave the ravenette a sympathetic look before rummaging into her bag and bringing out a slightly crushed twix bar. Gratefully, Mari took it from her- eating it in small bites to savour the sweet.

The first bell went. Slowly walking out of the now filling classroom, Alya and Marienette headed to their own one. They passed some fellow classmates who either waved or ignored them. No one really spoke to Mari other than Alya and Nino so she or more odd stares than waves. Chloe had long since scared any potential friends away with her rumours and constant taunting.

Speak of the devil. Chloe was practically on top of Adrien's desk as the two entered the room. Her chest (which wasn't covered as well as it should be) was in his eyesight, and he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation by the way he tugged at his collar and cleared his throat. The she-devil herself flicked her hair, pausing halfway through when her eyes landed on the two teens that had just entered. Her mouth grew into a devilish smirk, she clearly was planning something.

"Hello Mari-trash," Chloe hummed, jumping off the desk and leaving a much relieved Adrien the space to breath," I heard you got invited to my Adrikins party,"

Marienette nodded silently and tried to slip past the bully. The blonde put her arm on the desk, blocking any path of escape. Some students were crowding around them in a desperate attempt to see whatever 'beef' was occurring now. The ravenette felt her throat tighten as her air left her. Claustrophobia was getting to her like it never had before.

With a hard push, Chloe shoved Marienette into the desk. The girl clasped her side in agony, the bruises from other beatings were shining through. Alya was trying to push through the crowd to help her but many stronger students blocked her path. Chloe continued to push Mari, where the flipping hell was their teacher? Mari wouldn't put it past the mayor's daughter to pay the teacher off.

"Chloe stop please," Marienette begged, holding the girl away from her.

Chloe's face became red," How dare you touch me!"

The blonde's arm was raised above Mari, she braced for the slap coming her way. But it never did. Someone was holding the brat's wrist before it could touch her. Marienette slowly opened her eyes, pleading to see her saviour. A small amount of the crowd had their phones out, filming the event. Others were gasping in shock that someone was restraining the mayors daughter.

When her eyes opened, Mari spotted Adrien as her hero. She felt her stomach drop slightly but she was thankful her torture had come to an end. Chloe seemed as shocked as everyone else, demanding her Adrikins let her go. He didn't oblige until she promised to leave Marienette alone. As soon as he let go, the brat stormed out of the room- her little follower Sabrina in tow.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, looking to her with concern in his eyes.

Mari nodded, looking around for Alya. The reporter had worked her way through the dispersing crowd to her friend. She gave her a tight hug and felt her hair. One of the extensions had fallen slightly, her best friend subtly adjusted them to the correct position. Adrien passed it off as Alya fussing over her friend in a caring manner, he had seen his mother comfort her friends this way.

"I best go to my seat, I hope to see you tonight," Adrien said, leaving to do exactly that.

Marienette felt her stomach drop, what was she going to do about tonight?

* * *

 **Sorry it is a little shorter than usual, I'm not going to make excuses but it was just awkward to write over this week. Anyway I hope you enjoyed- the party will happen next chapter and Nino's mysterious disappearance will be explained...**

 **Hey I would really appreciate it if you checked out my cover account on youtube. I post song covers under the name 'thevocalist'. The channel picture is a painting of a girl with flowing hair (rainbow coloured). It would make my day if you listened to one of my two covers on their currently 'But we lost it' and 'Say you wont let go'**

 **This will be the only time I advertise it but I just want to get it off the ground.**

 **Thanks, Boodudet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to start this chapter when I'm inspired instead of leaving it to the last minute and getting this- a tiny bit of plot development. It may not of started from the same point as last chapter but it will do for me.**

 **O** **n** **with the chapter.**

* * *

Marinette settled into a comfortable pace for her walk home. She fiddled with her hair extensions as the bakery soon came into view. Her speed slowed slightly as she remembered the dilemma she was facing about Adrien's party.

Her father played the protective card whenever Mari asked to go to a party around people. Behind the scenes of course, he didn't want anyone to find out his secret. On occasions, he allowed her to go to the park but with no money or anything. It was his way of rewarding her if she'd been 'good'.

Taking from the burn this morning, she wouldn't be permitted to go. In some of the films she had been able to see in class or on Nino's computer, Marinette had seen people sneaking out to parties they weren't allowed to see. Then again, this was in a fairytale world were people weren't beaten for making simple mistakes.

Maybe she could at least try to sneak out, it was her only option at the moment. Tom wouldn't get mad, if he didn't find out of course, and Adrien would be kept happy with her at his party. It made perfect sense, if she could work out how to get out of her room without being spotted.

To see if it was possible, the ravenette went around to the side of the building where her room was. There was nothing going up to it other than a thin and flimsy pipe that was barely clinging onto the wall. She sighed heavily then remembered something, she was a freaking superhero. As if sensing her sudden revelation, Tikki flew out of the girl's jacket (after checking there was no one around of course).

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to work out the Ladybug can help you sneak out thing," Tikki chuckled, nuzzling into her chosen's neck.

"So I'm allowed to?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"Mari I've had a ladybug use me to get out of prison, of course you can," Tikki laughed.

The teen cheered, telling her kwami to get back into her coat pocket. Of course, she obliged. Mari headed to the bakery, her mind happy now she had came up with a solution to her problem. If Tom did the usual routine of a beating then bed.

It appeared as though her slight detour had been accounted as lateness. Tom and Sabine were too busy serving bright and happy customers to notice their daughter slowly creeping into the shop. That was until she tripped over nothing and landed face first onto the floorboards. At first, no one moved to help her. A natural reaction from the father and mother at this point. Then the customers began to nose.

"Is that Marinette? Is she okay?" One short brown haired lady asked, pushing up her glasses.

Tom jumped into action, putting down the dough he was kneading and running over to his daughter. As he bent down to help her up, he played the 'play-along' face. She grabbed his hand and he yanked her up. Mari was wrapped in a tight and awkward hug, a clear sign to any passer-by that this was a 'loving' family. Some of the customers made some cute noises whilst others continued to get served by Sabine.

"Honey are you okay?" Tom asked, guiding his daughter to the door," Why don't you go to your room and have an afternoon to yourself?"

"Okay papa," Mari said, playing the acting correctly.

She said her goodbyes to the customers and left through the door. Marinette began to climb the stairs, only turning when Tom came running to her- claiming she had forgotten something. He gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You are such a klutz," He whispered angrily," Go to your room and don't come out. I'm feeling nice today,"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mari ran upstairs to her room. Tikki flew out of her pocket, wearing a forced happy smile as her chosen rushed around her room to find something acceptable to wear to Adrien's party. The ravenette thought that it was correct etiquette to wear something out of your ordinary clothes to the party, so Marinette did just that.

If only she owned a dress that is.

Sabine used to love wearing and buying dresses. When Mari was first born, she bought a few-only to find they had been burned. After the abuse came to light, she shoved them all away to the back of her wardrobe to never be worn again. All Mari needed to do was find one that fit the current style and wear it, simple. Luckily, her mother and father would be in the bakery until later, by then she would be gone.

It seemed her mother did have a very unique taste. A dark red dress with lace around the chest was her chosen piece. It fit around her perfectly, some tights she retrieved a year or so ago finished the look acceptably. Marinette kept her hair in the usual way, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself at the event- this was enough to fit in but not steal the spotlight.

Finally the time came. Tikki told her to say the words, so she did. A red glow transformed around the girl, engulfing her in confidence and power. A red with black-spotted suit fixed around her. Ladybug had finished her transformation, she was ready to go to the party and get this social thing over with.

Her window was surprisingly easy to jump out of, using her yo-yo to propel her to the roof was a different feat to do. It was the first time the heroine had tried to do something like that, but she managed to succeed. Her feet landed gracefully, only tripping the tiniest bit, on the roof. Now it was just a straight run to Adrien's house.

The mansion loomed in sight, she was ready.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the party...**

 **My friends think karaoke Tuesday lasts all week so my throat is hurting like hell from belting songs at the top of our lungs. But I do killer backing vocals for 'She got low low low low low' etc. That's all jokes by the way.**

 **Anway next chapter will be a lot better I promise!**

 **Also Alya knows the abuse happens, nothing else- no extent, reason or system. Sorry I am terrible at details like that but my writing is slowly improving.**


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette has never been to a party before. Not one like this anyway, small family occasions yes but not this... this crazy. People were drinking out of red plastic cups, getting the drink from a keg in the corner. The clothes, why did they even bother wearing them? They didn't even cover most of the girl's chest and the shorts were way to close to her... thing.

The raven haired girl looked at what she was wearing, she was was so overdressed. Nervously, she pulled the bottom of the dress down, not daring to look at the sights around her. Music blared in all directions, very disorienting.

A hand was placed carefully on her shoulder, Marienette let out a sharp breath. She looked up to the perpetrator, a blonde boy was smiling back at her. Adrien looked to her panicked expression with his own concerned one. Why was she so stressed?

"Come with me," He said softly," You look like you could use some fresh air,"

"Okay," Mari meekly mumbled, following closely after him.

The atmosphere was tense as the two made their way to the roof of the Grande Paris (where the party was being held). Marinette didn't know how to speak to him, what if she offended him?

Air never felt so amazing, the coldness filled the ravenette's lungs. It was the most refreshing breath she had ever taken. Her dizziness calmed itself as she ran to the railing, panting heavily- trying to get every bit of the fresh air she possibly could. Eventually she became grounded again, her heartbeat normal and vision cleared.

"Are you okay?" Adrien quickly asked, strangely grounding her for the second time that night.

"Yes I am thank you," She answered, fiddling with her thumbs," I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I don't really come to these often so it was really disorientating- but excuses don't matter if I ruined your time,"

"Of course you didn't!" He replied," I like spending time with you, I'd like to get to know you more,"

Marinette smiles nervously, she didn't usually speak with anyone but Nino and now Alya. It seemed strange to share anything with someone new. Adrien looked at her expectantly, how was she meant to respond?

"What would you like to know?" She questioned, looking down to the streets below.

Adrien thought for a second," What is your favourite colour? Mine is green, not a toxic one but a light and happy green,"

"I guess I always liked pink," Mari wanted to add that she was never allowed to have it but she knew that would raise further questions," A pale and pastel kind that bring together an outfit that seems colourless,"

"So you're a designer?" Adrien interrogated, giving her a playful wink.

Mari coughed when he did that, turning away to conceal her appearing blush," I can when I'm allowed. Uh... my parents want me to pick a job I can pursue," she had to lie to stop any more poking at the topic.

"Maybe you could show me some of your desig-"

"ADRIKINS!" A shrill voice shouted, coming from the elevator.

Mari cringed at the source of the voice, she didn't need to deal with this tonight. The voice belonged to none other than Chloe, the daughter of the man who owned the hotel the party was being held in. She marched over to the pair with an angry and frustrated expression, this was going to be good.

"Why are you hanging out with her?" Chloe asked, pointing to Mari with a pedicured nail.

"I'm her friend Chlo," Adrien replied with an exasperated tone.

"You don't want to be friends with such dirt!" The blonde girl complained, adding an obnoxious whine on the end.

Mari looked away, not wanting to hear anything else that left the spoilt brats mouth. She had pain at home, she didn't need it here. Maybe someone defended her, maybe they didn't. The girl was more focused on how strangely trusting she had been to Adrien. He hadn't tried to harm her so maybe he wasn't that bad... no she couldn't be that stupid he was probably hiding a secret motive of sorts.

He wanted to steal her designs probably.

Yeah, that was the solution.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you trash!" Chloe shrieked, gaining her attention again," I don't know who you think you are but Adrien is mine. Isn't that right Honey?"

"Chloe why would I want to be with someone so downright rude?" Adrien asked, there was only seriousness in his voice," Mari hasn't done anything to you so why do you treat her this way? I am not yours so please stop telling people that,"

With a loud huff, Chloe walked off. Marienette looked up to Adrien with a thankful smile, she returned her gaze to the stars in the sky. They were so peaceful, calming even. Therapeutic and bright. They shined despite any challenges they faced. She liked to think of herself as one of them, only to be reminded that she doesn't shine by most people around her.

"I think we should head back now," Adrien said, she agreed.

As the pair walked towards the elevator, shouts and screams erupted from down below. Instinctively, Mari reached for her purse, just in case Tikki needed to be used. A tense atmosphere erupted around them.

There were no noises, new sights and it seemed that nothing bought a different scent. The wind hadn't changed it's direction and the building was still in shape. Adrien was still next to her, Marinette was still next to him. The shouts had stopped, all lulled by the sound of the continuing music blaring out of Le Grande París hotel.

With a shrug, Adrien pressed the elevator button. Whatever was going on was being drowned out by the party being thrown around them. But being Ladybug, Mari felt like she needed to know what was happening for the sake of the people in Paris. As the lift continued going down, the pit in her stomach grew. Something wasn't right.

At first, when the doors swung open, at the normal speed they usually did, Mari didn't think twice of it. Maybe someone had fell over or the DJ requested they all shout. Most of what was going on was being blocked by partiers, all of which were looking on towards the source of the music. Their moves seemed off, different.

When Adrien and Marinette entered the crowd, they finally got their answer. The people were forcing on smiling expressions with monotone gazes as they danced motionlessly. They all cheered tiredly, gazing on towards the changed DJ. Gone was the hired man, replaced with a bright blue boy. He had an enlarged bubble-blower which was attached to his back. Red and yellow rings were around the top of it, a black mask also concealed his face.

Mari hold her breath, this was Nino.

He had been akumatised.

* * *

 **His disappearance was finally explained! Some Adrien and Marinette bonding, then some Chloé getting told by her Adrikins. What more could you want?**

 **Adrienette? Marichat? They are to come.**

 **No offence but I can't stand Ladrian- they are falling in love with the wrong parts of each other! Whilst in Marichat it is the best of them. I like Ladynoir and Adrienette (hell Im a fan of Lukanette- don't kill me) but Marichat is my all time favourite.**

 **Congrats to all those that can watch Miraculous on Netflix. In the Uk we don't even have the whole of season one- at the time of writing this. I have watched episode 12, I find Luka quite dreamy if I'm honest- hope this isn't a Kagami thing and that he stays longer.**

 **Anyway, bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's later than usual, no note at the end of the chapter today.**

* * *

The mood in the room shifted. It was gloomy and dull. Sure there was fiery music pumping through the area, but the feeling of cold rushed into everyones body. It was obvious that an Akuma was causing this tense atmosphere, something Marinette planned to quickly abolish.

"You need to hide!" Mari hissed, pushing Adrien under a table," Don't come out until this is sorted. He must be after you considering he crashed your party instead of let's say a nightclub,"

The blonde stared up at the girl. She dropped the table cloth over the side to cover him. Marinette knew she needed to transform into ladybug. Before she could leave, Adrien grabbed her ankle from under the table.

"What about you?" He asked, generally concerned.

Mari reminded herself that being Ladybug meant she had to protect everyone. She simply thought of that when she chucked Adrien under the table. It was nothing more than a hero's job right?

"I'll be fine, he's not after me," Marinette assured," I'm going to go outside and see if I can alert someone. Maybe Chat Noir might be around,"

Adrien found himself blushing, noting how she neglected to mention Ladybug. He nodded dumbly, trying to throw his best acting skills on to pretend to be scared and anxious. It seemed to work as she left without a second thought. Silently, the blonde crept out the back of the room and back up to the roof.

Meanwhile, Mari found out what the Akuma was really capable of. Adults were floating in the sky, incased in bubbles. The ravenette decided to run into a local apartment block to transform, no adults would see it or watch it on CCTV.

Soon Ladybug was swinging through the streets, zipping back into the hotel. Her partner Chat Noir came strolling out of the elevator, swinging his tail around like it was nobodies business. She gave him a look that told him they had to be serious. As the two snuck into the main hall where the party was being held.

"I am the Bubbler! I will avenge all the children who adults say can't do things!" The Akuma boasted," All parents and the rest of those underestimating adults will forever be held in the sky! To get them back, all Ladybug and Chat Noir have to do is give me their miraculous!"

Give me their miraculous. Marinette had heard that phrase from Stoneheart. She pleaded that some Akumas would be original in the future, instead of the same boring repeated line. But surely if Hawkmoth could create villains he could create a little bit of originality too? Then again, he was probably too busy making evil plans in his lair instead of thinking of their scripted execution.

Ladybug shook her head to shake away the thoughts, there was a bigger problem at hand! As the music didn't seem to cover them at all, the spotted hero and the Cat-boy were son spotted. Angrily, the Akuma creates bubbles out of his bubble blower and shot them towards the pair. Chat Noir used his baton to bounce around, each one barely missing him.

"Everyone get out!" Ladybug ordered, hitting a bubble that was about to capture Alya.

As they tried to complete the girl's orders, the Akuma became angrier. He shot more bubbles and his aim, yet more scattered, seemed to capture more teens. They floated to the top of the tall hall, then out of the open window. Screams filled the room as those that managed to leave ran as far as they could from the site.

"M'Lady, what should we do about the giant smurf with a mask that seems to be getting people into magical bubbles that go to the sky?" Chat asked, keeping a surprisingly straight face throughout the situation.

As the ladybug thought about escaping the situation, she didn't notice a bubble creeping towards them. It wasn't creeping as such, but it came unnoticed. Chat jumped in front of her, however it encased them both. Mari couldn't focus on anything else other than the leather figure cradling her from the bubble attacking them. She smiled softly, that was one time saving her in hero form, the other when she was just Marinette. A blush crept to her cheeks as she tried to submerge her feelings, whatever they were.

Her attention was bought to the situation at the hand. As the heroes began to float out of the room, Ladybug noticed a butterfly symbol appear on the Bubbler's face, he seemed to snap back to what was going on as he suddenly began chasing their bubble. It was too late, they were out of the window and slowly ascending into the air.

"No, no, no," Ladybug kept repeating, banging on the surface of the bubble," Even if we get out the fall will kill ourselves from the height. Second Akuma battle and I'm already failing at this miserably. They chose the wrong girl, a broken girl!"

She seemed to have forgotten the cat that was sitting in the bubble with her. He turned his head in confusion, the Ladybug from the last battle was cradling herself in a ball and weeping. Gently, Chat Noir held her hand. At first, she froze and seemed to have left her own body- temporarily falling unconscious. Then she seemed to lean into the touch, a look of surprise on her face.

"Look here, that first battle proved you could do anything," Chat explained firmly, staring into her eyes," I adored the girl who beat an Akuma- with a pun loving partner who sometimes gets himself caught in stuff. But I know that you can do this, if you put your doubts behind you!"

Ladybug looked up, everything seemed to shift around her. Chat's eyes held so much emotion, she felt everything disappear around her as she got lost in his orbs. They were a beautiful bright green, filled with hope and joy. She smiled at him and he smiled back, it was cheeky yet sincere. Her thoughts shifted to the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, what did this mean?

"We better get out of this soon," Chat mumbled, looking away," No pressure LB,"

Ladybug looked around the bubble, her eyes seemed to land on Chat's baton. If she, then put that, and if she could... yes that would work! She grabbed his baton and looked to him.

"I have a plan," She exclaimed.

"Ready when you are M'Lady," Chat said, smiling at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe we got over 100 followers! This is unbelievable, I'm overjoyed. When I started this I honestly thought it would be hated on as Adrien is usually the one being abused, but the opposite seems to have happened.**

 **I thank those that joined recently, and those from the very start. My thanks go out to everyone and of course Thomas Astruc for coming up with the series. And all the Zag team of course.**

 **Before we go on with the chapter, does anyone know of any other abuses Marinette stories? I would like to read one myself where I don't know what she going to happen/ write.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

As the bubble continued to rise, so did the pressure. However, Ladybug has a plan- she just needed to accomplish it. The spotted hero grabbed Chat's baton (after asking permission of course) and steadied it in the bubble. Being a curious creature, the cat couldn't help but twist his head, intrigued in what the girl was doing.

"Right I have to," Mari began, blushing slightly," Hold onto you,"

Her muscles tensed as she slowly put her arm around Chat. He just leaned into her touch, for support of course. The ravenette looked for what she needed on the ground, trying to ignore the different feelings she felt holding Chat. There wasn't any fear or disgust... she couldn't worry about that now!

With a click, the baton expanded- crushing the bubble with a loud pop. Trying her best to keep her hold on Chat, Ladybug tucked the baton into the cat's belt before getting her yo-yo out. All the while the pair were quickly heading to the stone floor, by hitting which would result in a painful landing.

Using all her strength, Marinette extended her yo-yo towards the railings on the Grande Paris Hotel. As the string reached its full length, their fall slowed. Still keeping a firm grip on Chat, Ladybug let out a sigh of relief as they finally landed without the slightest scratch.

Recoiling her yo-yo, the pair tidied themselves up before heading back into the Hotel. It was just how they left it, apart from the fact the number of students had decreased. Ladybug prayed they had managed to escape. Those that were left had even more depressed looks, trying to please the Akuma to avoid the same fate the heroes were in a second ago.

"I am pawsitivley apawlled that you thought you could dispaws of us so easily!" Chat Noir accused, causing Ladybug to roll her eyes," Okay dispaws was a bad one but the others were good... oh yeah the Akuma,"

The battle began again, both cat and bug dodging away from more bubbles. Their energy slowly wavering but still present- Paris relied on them! Whilst Chat distracted the Bubbler, Ladybug began to think.

"Lucky charm!" She chanted, throwing her yo-yo in the air, a record was dropped back down to her," A record?"

"What are you going to do? Play a lullaby?" Chat asked sarcastically, with a playful wink of course.

Whilst he continued to battle the endless stream of bubbles, Ladybug looked around the hall desperately for some sort of clue as to what to do. After a few seconds, the solution became clear. Why didn't she think of this sooner?

Using her yo-yo, the hero propelled herself onto the DJ booth. Still being distracted, Bubbler didn't notice. Ladybug switched the records over, a loud and high pitched beep proceeded to play throughout the hall. Covering their ears, Chat and Ladybug gave each other a signal to lunge for the Akuma.

As the Bubbler faced her, the ravenette gave him a happy smile as the cat removed his bubble blower. Finally slowing a wave of relief to wash over them, the heroes rejoiced as they captured the akumatised object.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted, making the bubble-blower turn to dust.

A purplish butterfly tried to make an escape but Ladybug captured it in her yo-yo," Time to de-evilise! Bye bye little butterfly"

A pale white butterfly left the weapon and flew out of the hall. It's wings leaving milk-coloured sparkles as it went. Ladybug retrieved the record, giving a glance to the Bubbler who was wallowing in defeat. She threw it into the air- making sparks of red fly out from it as the object disintegrated.

"Miraculous ladybug!"

And with that everything returned to normal. The party guests were happy and bouncy, the Akuma now a confused and dazed Nino.

A beep came from Ladybug's earrings," I've got to go Chat. See you later,"

"Bye Ladybug," Chat responded, helping Nino up to his feet.

Ladybug jumped into the supply closet, closing the door tightly behind her. Silently, she called off her transformation, removing her suit to reveal Marinette. The ravenette took a deep breath, readying herself to renter the party. Maybe she should say goodbye to Adrien and leave- that would be easiest right?

Mari straightened her dress and opened the door. It seemed that no one thought the Akuma attack was enough to stop the party, the evidence being the loud music blaring out of the doors. With a sigh, she went in to try and find Adrien- she had shoved him under a table after all.

As the doors to the hall opened, the same sense of dread from earlier came. Marinette looked around, under the tables and on the dance floor. Adrien was gone- what if he got caught in a bubble and was the other side of Paris? He had been nothing but kind to her, if she was being honest that scared her.

A hand landed on her shoulder, she jumped at the contact. Relief filled Mari's bones as Adrien was the cause. He quickly removed his hand and apologised which Marinette accepted. They tried to talk but the music drowned out what they attempted to say. So they decided to head to the hall away from the sound.

"You really took charge earlier," Adrien began, rubbing the back of his neck," That was really brave,"

Marinette blushes slightly, no one human (Tikki had once) mentioned she was brave. Nino and Alya called her strong of course but never brave. And for just being herself, a strange sense of pride filled her stomach. She smiled thankfully at him, though he wouldn't know just how grateful she was for a while.

The pair continued to talk, about this and that. Mari found herself surprisingly comfortable with the whole situation. However, a sudden rush of water washes over Marinette. She yelped in surprise- turning around.

Chloe stood behind her, a glass in hand- a triumphant look on her face. That wasn't what panicked the ravenette, it was the makeup slowly dripping down her arms. With no cardigan, she couldn't hide the bruises that made themselves visible. In desperation, Mari did the only thing she could think of. Run.

As fast as her legs could carry her, Marinette legged it out of the Grande Paris and down the street. Tears stung her eyes, she was beginning to feel normal and worthy of something. How brave was she running from a little bit of water?

Freezing in the street, she looked around. No one had followed her, no one had even bothered to see her. Of course, she was used to a lack of sympathy but she was human- she naturally wanted it. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at her reflection in a puddle.

"Worthless," She mumbled, taking out one of her extensions.

"Weak," Mari said louder, taking out the other one- holding them in her hands hopelessly.

"Waste," Her voice exclaimed, sinking to the floor.

"Of," Marinette held her head in her hands, crying helplessly.

"Space," The tears fell and she couldn't stop them.

The cold whipped her features but at this point she didn't care. All the abuse, bullying and low self worth caught up with her. The sobs caused Marinette's body to shake uncontrollably, not that she tried to stop it.

If Hell did exist, she was already living in it. Abuse cases were sl hard to prove, no one would believe her. Tom Dupain would hurt her until the day she finally moved out.

Two years, it was only two years. She had to remind herself. Two more years of praying that the day will be seen to the next, only to pray for the same thing. Life is unfair, she hasn't hers to serve as a punching bag to her father- what kind of God would allow this?

She slowly looked up, clipping her hair extensions back in to place- albeit a little sloppily. It had to look like she hadn't left the house. Speaking of which, she should head back soon- just in case Tom had realised she was gone.

The girl wiped away her tears, standing up. Her whole body felt heavy and useless. The sound of foootsteps behind her made her stand still in shock and fear.

"Princess?" The familiar voice asked.

Chat Noir stood behind her, eyes full of curiosity and questions that Marinette didn't want to answer.

* * *

 **As well as feeling sorry for Marinette, I'm excited to add some friendly MariChat- next chapter of course. Also I think this will turn into a reverse crush AU also.**

 **Question about the chapter, how much do you think Chat saw/ what will he do about it?**

 **Next chapter will be from where Mari ran off but what Adrien did about it.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I explained last time, this chapter starts with Adrien when Marinette left.**

 **Sorry this is a day late. I'm not going to use excuses but admit that I spoke to my friend and forgot. But it won't happen again, hopefully. If it does just know that I will update on the Saturday after.**

 **Anyway I'll let you guys enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

As Chloe began to latch around Adrien's neck, purring and pining for every piece of his undivided attention, Adrien tried to find an escape plan. Marinette has long-since done a runner and he was desperate to find her and talk to her, he had made a breakthrough tonight, they finally spoke to each other!

"Chloe! Why the hell did you do that?" Adrien growled, giving her the dirtiest look he could manage.

Chloe laughed," That trash needed to understand that she isn't allowed to speak to someone of our status Adrikinns, come on you know that,"

She flashed her fake eyelashes and proceeded to hug him more. God he hated Chloe, despite being childhood friends. She could be really fussy and needy when no one needed it. On top of all that, the blonde claimed that he was hers, here! Adrien likes to think of himself as more than some property for her disposal.

As the blonde brat infront of him continued to speak nonsense, Adrien slowly managed to pry himself away- much to the girl's dismay. He thanked the lords as she didn't question him when he claimed he had to speak to his father. It made him feel the tiniest bit of sympathy though, the girl was a bit gullible when it came to him.

The cold night air held a bitter chill, though it didn't bother him. Walking towards an alleyway, Adrien opened his jacket and allowed Plagg to fly out. Smirking, the Black kwami looked at him in a way that screamed I-know-something-you-don't. Plagg had seen plenty of other chosens who had acted this way when around Ladybug, more of the time however unaware of her identity.

"What's so funny?" Adrien questioned, looking his kwami in the face.

"Nothing, just say the words," Plagg replied bitterly.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien exclaimed.

A mix of black and green energy wrapped around him as a suit slowly cling onto his body. The leather burnt his skin, but it was the kind of burn that sent exhilarating sparks throughout his body. As he absorbed the energy, his eyes became an intoxicating green colour, the pupils turning more cat-like by the second. This was his freedom from model life.

Once the transformation finished, Chat Noir used his baton to scale the wall of the building he was between. The view from the top was breathtaking to say the least. But he didn't have time to look at that, no, he was here to find Marinette.

Using his cat senses, Chat followed a bunch of buildings in hopes that this was the right scent. Though not many other people smelt of a bakery and strawberries.

His attention soon fell onto a girl sitting on the pavement, her head between her knees. This couldn't be Marinette though, the hair was too short. There were bruises over her body as well!

The girl on the ground slowly lifted her head, not enough for her facial features to be recognised Chat noticed. She reached for the fallen extensions on the wet concrete, mumbling some self-deprecating words. As she fastened them into her hair, she allowed her head to lay back on the side of the building. Chat's has dropped, it was Marinette!

He jumped down into the alleyway, contemplating turning off his transformation. No, Chat Noir needed to be the one to talk to her about this. Adrien wouldn't of been able to find her after this long. So the hero slowly walked towards her, using his stealth so he didn't alarm her too much.

"Princess?" He asked, capturing her attention.

* * *

Mari looked up, fear entering all of her features and freezing her in place. The hero just looked at her expectantly, waiting for some form of explanation. She couldn't tell him, no she just couldn't. That wasn't the problem however, the problem was how much did he saw. This could ruin everything.

Turning away, Marinette tried to cover up her bruised arms but of course they were too thin to. She felt tears well in her eyes as she struggled to cover what the hero had already seen. This was going to be the reason for her death, killed by her father for letting a superhero discover her pain. She'd really done it this time.

"Hey don't cry, please," Chat begged, sitting down next to her," Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me why you have so many bruises,"

Mari wiped her eyes and looked at him. Realisation hit her, she wasn't going to be able to get out of this without telling him something. As well as that, she didn't even trust him, he might take her vulnerable state and do something horrible. No, she shook her head, Ladybug knew Chat so Mari knew Chat, simple. He had also saved her from getting raped, maybe he was trustable- again he was a superhero!

"I...I can't," Mari stumbled sadly," It'll hurt me even more if you knew,"

Chat felt his stomach drop," You know I won't tell anyone,"

"It's more than that," She explained through silent tears," It takes more than a few meetings for me to tell you my life story,"

What Mari didn't know was how much her words had an effect on Chat. He kept rethinking the way she said life story, the bruises were her life? The obvious pain a scheduled thing? It made his heart flutter and drop, feelings he couldn't comprehend warmed him. A sudden desire to protect the ravenette overcame him, he would do anything for her.

"Okay I understand," Chat said," But I will visit you daily until you trust me enough to tell you," He assured, she nodded- not really believing he would.

The cat hero picked her up bridal style, carrying her petite frame like it was a feather, delicately. He asked her where she lived, she told him the bakery- though of course Adrien knew this but Chat didn't. A balcony at the top of her bedroom was where she asked to be placed, he did so.

"Goodnight princess," Chat mumbled, bowing.

Marinette laughed, pushing his nose playfully," Goodnight Kitty,"

Oh how Kitty made his heart swell!

The hero sped off through the streets and buildings back to the party, his mind never leaving the image of sweet Marinette. How his heart swelled!

Back with Mari however, the feelings were less happy. She knew someday she would tell Chat what is going on, but when that day was she had no clue. It wasn't as easy as saying 'my dad abuses me'- no, there was so much more. Then the superhero would tell her to tell someone.

That's the problem people don't get, it's the lack of evidence. Even if Marinette stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower and shouted for the world to hear, Tom would still win. There was always some excuse about her bruises, the number one perpetrator being her clumsiness. Everyone believed it without a second thought, even her own grandmother.

That's why she wouldn't win, there would be a lack of evidence. No one other than her mother had seen something happen- and that woman wouldn't dare speak out of line. So the monster would leave with a not-guilty charge and beat his daughter to near death the night of his release.

The messed up system that she couldn't prove.

So her plan was set to leave when she was eighteen; with her mother. That is if Sabine wanted to come. At first they would most likely be homeless or couch-surfing. Just until Mari made enough money so they could leave Paris for good, leaving all the past and evil behind them.

A loud crash from downstairs bought her out of her deep thoughts. Marinette crept down the stairs, trying to quickly get out of the dress and put on her normal clothes. Just as the door to her room burst open, she shoved the dress under the bed. Her Ill-fitting nightgown was now on her body. The hair extensions were dumped on the floor and the makeup washed off using the bucket of water from the leak in the roof. She settled on her bed, trying to look innocent as she read a book from school.

Tom stared at her, anger fuelling his eyes. They were red. Mari shook in worry. Instead of coming straight over to her, the monster banged on the wall in fury. Confused, the girl tilted her head, putting the book down on the mattress she called a bed.

"Father what's wrong?" She questioned, it was the wrong thing to do.

Red eyes faced her, a new level of rage Mari hadn't seen. He stepped closer, seething and taking harsh breaths. A bottle of alcohol was in his hand, empty. The girl sighed, remembering the Akuma attack today. That's what this was about. Preparing herself for the worst, Mari clenched her face together.

"You're mother left," He growled bitterly.

* * *

 **So it happened. I'd been planning this for a few chapters. It's just that now seemed most fitting. Mari's feelings about this, and her father's use of rage, will be shown next chapter.**

 **Question of the chapter, how do you think Mari feels about her mothe leaving?**

 **Also yes there will be Marichat in upcoming chapters- don't worry! Also this is kind of like a reverse crush AU but Mari will be torn between Chat and Adrien from the very start.**

 **Anyway until next Friday, goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter- I enjoyed writing it. Also I uploaded it on the right day this week.**

 **Thanks for your ongoing support- it helps me to find the motivation to continue these stories (that and the show of course). Anyway hope you like it!**

* * *

Throat closing, Marinette took a harsh breath in- trying to calm her raising nerves. Tears stung the back of her eyes by she refused to let them fall, wanting to seem strong infront of her father. Not that she had anything to prove to him. With her mother now gone, what had she really got to plan for in the future?

Tom seemed to stare at her, expecting some form of weakness. The beatings had made her much too strong for that. She gave him an emotionless look before gazing at the ground in thought. A sudden hand reaching under her 'mattress' made her flinch.

"What is this?" Tom demanded, flailing around the dress Mari had worn to the party.

"It's a dress," Marinette responded, trying to keep her cool.

A firm hand slapped across her face, she deserved it for her sarcastic comment. Though it wasn't really sarcastic but she didn't know that. Instead of holding the part of her face with the now-red hand-mark on it, Mari kept her hands down at her sides. It was pointless to show the pain. It gave him what he wanted.

"Why was it in your room?" He questioned again, with further anger boiling in his bones.

"I just wanted to wear it- I just wanted to enjoy being... pretty," Marinette winced at her own words, she knew she wasn't beautiful in anyway.

Tom threw the dress on the ground and raced over to her," You took her stuff all the time. Her make-up, hair extensions and now her clothes. It's all your fault your mother left!"

The words stung. Silent tears left her eyes, she couldn't hold them back anymore. It was true, it was her fault! Mari had been so blind, her mother wasn't quiet because of her father but because of her selfish desires.

With a quick stride, as if reading her thoughts, Tom stepped over and did the usual beating.

She didn't care, she definitely deserved this.

* * *

"It's worse than the pigtails,"

"Ugly,"

"The black eye makes her less repulsive,"

The abusive comments from Chloe didn't bother her. Walking through the halls and seeing her peers laughing and taunting didn't either. What did was the blood-coloured rose on her desk, looking radiant in the sunlight, its petals illuminated. Marinette felt like her hands didn't deserved to touch it.

A note was under it, magnificent calligraphy reading: 'Marinette, I find you beautiful in every way- including your now short hair. Don't listen to the bullies but I wish to become friends with you soon, take this rose as a gift,'

Smiling, Mari tucked the note into her small bag, feeling Tikki hug her finger. The note was the boost she needed on a day like this. Marinette always knew she could rely on her kwami to cheer her up even with the violent abuse. There was nothing like the creature of creation to comfort you. It was something that not many people could say they had.

Her heart did a strange flutter as she saw blonde hair enter the classroom, her first instinct was it being Chat Noir- soon it was obvious to be Adrien. She seriously had the wrong head on today, well she had the rights to be a bit off after all- she had made her mother leave. Without even thinking about it, Marinette sent him a friendly smile before sitting at her desk and staring out of the window. It was only them two in the class.

Alya had said Nino was going to be late, he was scared about what people might say to him because of the akuma attack. Mari understood and decided to head to class, where she was know. That was of course with answering Alya's questions- to which she said would be revealed later.

"Good morning Mari- woah what happened to your face?" Adrien asked, giving her a shocked look.

Quickly, Marinette covered her black eye, trying not to show the sadness that he just had to point that out. Why did it annoy her so much that he had said something about it? It's not like anyone else's opinion mattered to her- so why did his?

They were questions for later, right now she had to focus on the future," I was out walking last night and clumsy old me tripped over- landing flat on my face,"

She added a fake laugh that made her stomach churn, how she hated making excuses. Adrien seemed to buy it though, he smiled in acceptance before turning back to his desk. Assuming the conversation was over, Mari got out her design book she had, briefly drawing some more patterning onto the skirt. Designing was an escape, not an aspiration, she kept her book at school- one that her Grandmother had given her. She didn't want it to be destroyed so she held it in her locker and looked after it with such great care. If she ever found some money on the ground, that was if Lady Luck was looking out for her, she would but the cheapest coloured pencils she could and would hide them there to. As she had learnt one lesson, it was very therapeutic.

"Wow! They are amazing," Adrien suddenly spoke, causing the girl to drop her pencil to the ground in shock," Sorry for scaring you,"

"No its not your fault, I wasn't paying attention," Marinette assured," But these are more a developed hobby than good, you shouldn't really falsely compliment things Agreste,"

"I definitely wasn't falsely complimenting, this is better than some of my father's right hand men!" Adrien explained, flicking through some of the pages," Quite an uplifting take on dark colours, a 'be strong through it all' kinda theme, right?"

"...Right..." Mari responded, to be honest that was her natural way of designing," I don't really have a theme,"

The blonde's mouth formed into the shape of an 'o' before he shrugged and turned away. Mari let out a quiet defeated sigh, she didn't realise how disappointing not having a theme was. However, what she didn't realise in her moment of deep-thought was that Adrien had hidden her book into his bag and planned on showing his mother and father later. Maybe then the ravenette would have a bit more confidence in herself.

Just as he was about to turn around and ignite another conversation, the bell rang. Many students filled the room so he settled for talking with her later, her future in his father's company could wait. How beautiful, kind and strong Marinette would work in his father's company whilst they lived out their life in a house by a lake- what was he saying? He had only just realised his blooming feelings for the girl, he couldn't get ahead of himself yet.

Adrien had realised his feelings the night after the party when he, as Chat Noir, found Mari in a crying ball on the ground. He assisted her like a knight would his princess- just like their first meeting with him as a hero when some thug decided it was okay to touch her against his will. A sudden desire to protect her overcame him, as well as that she had been so fiery that night with Adrien- talking and joking like a normal person. How he wished they could be together...  
With a quick glance back, she noticed her giggling, her cheekbones illuminated in the bright classroom. He turned back to the front, lost in dreamy thoughts about Marinette and him riding off into the sunset.

* * *

Alya and Nino took Marinette into a corner of the courtyard, ready for her to tell them what had happened. They gave her reassuring smiles but she could see the desperation and sympathy in their eyes. She took a deep-breath, reassuring herself that is would be okay.

"My mother left," Mari sighed, looking at the ground," And it was my fault,"

"How could it be your fault Mari?" Nino questioned, his brows furrowing.

The girl looked at the ground," It is Nino! I had to use her make-up and hair extensions. Then to Adrien's party I wore one of her dresses- it was one she hadn't used since I'd been born- I would of remembered seeing her in something so beautiful. She left because I was a disappointment not because of Tom,"

"That's rubbish!" Alya growled, clenching her fists," None of this is your doing, you had to use those things to hide your father's secrets. Granted, the dress was a different thing but you did that to keep Adrien happy,"

"Alya's right Nettie," Nino said, putting a hand on each of the girl's shoulders," It wasn't your fault,"

Mari smiled at them, maybe it really wasn't her fault! That would mean her mother left her abusive father to get away- without her. As the situation dawned on Marinette fully, she realised what this truly meant. This wasn't a blessing, this was reality. Her mother did blame her for something, her father's abuse.  
All these years Sabine hadn't seen her as a daughter but the fall of her marriage. Not as a child to love but a burden on her family. Not someone to protect but someone to have to deal with.

Only Marinette hadn't noticed this, she thought her mother was scared of her father- no she was scared of being near her- being caught acting as a mother. So she left her daughter for a better life , with some obvious planning from the look of things.

As her heart shattered in front of her, all Mari could think about was how worse everything was going to get, the abuse would be more painful. She wondered if Tom would even keep the bakery up in her mother's absence. At least now she could come up with a plan much sooner than she had anticipated, her pain could end quicker. Albeit, she may have to be homeless but it would be so much better than having to deal with her most-likely drunken father each night. The cold street would probably be warmer than her own home, as sad as it is.

With a small grin, Marinette looked up at Alya and Nino," I will get out of there as soon as I can,"

* * *

 **Of course though, nothing Marinette has planned seems to work...**

 **I feel like this was a long time coming for Marinette. I know many of you will probably say 'but in this chapter she...', yes I know- Sabine still had some maternal instincts. However, when it comes down to it Mari was the cause of Tom turning sour and the fall of her marriage. But of course, this will be explored more in the future.**

 **Question of the chapter, what do you think of Adrien acting like Marinette does in the show?**

 **Anyway, see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Can I just make something clear- I update Fridays! Albeit, late Friday but it's the day I decide. Telling me to write more or update more is difficult, I have a lot to do in just life.**

 **Im not trying to be rude it just annoys me. Thanks.**

 **I'm starting a story on the Episode app soon- maybe a month or so until release. Even then it will be rare for that to be updated. I'm just trying to say that I have other projects as well as this. But that's not what you are here for...**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

The best way to go around escaping her abuse was non-existent. Basically Marinette had no plan whatsoever. All she did know is that she wanted to escape, and it needed to be soon. With Sabine no longer around she really had no reason to stay behind. But the question is, where would she go?

Alya's parents wouldn't let a random stranger in their house, she'd already asked and told Mari this. Nino was in the same situation in that but his mother wouldn't let the teen in without a viable reason- if Marinette did share it would lead to problems she didn't want to face. So she was back to square one, which was barely knowing what to do.

There was on solution but she hated herself for thinking this. She could be homeless, it would be so much better. But the problem with that is she wouldn't be able to go to school or get into contact with Alya or Nino (in public) until she was 18. Tom would surely pull all the stops to make it look like she had ran away, when she was eventually found all hell would break loose. At least when she was 18 she would have the legal choice on whether to go back.

Maybe that would be difficult, but it sure as hell would be easier than staying there. In her own home. She didn't even feel safe with her own father. At least she was aware of how sick that was.

All these dilemmas and problems left Mari sitting on the steps outside the school, rain pouring around her. Her soaking clothes stuck to her pale skin but she didn't let it bother her, at least her tears were hidden. Little droplets of water dropped off of her hair and onto the already wet concrete. Silently screaming, Marinette wished for her constant suffering to end.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder, making her body shake at the contact. However, it didn't feel like skin, it felt more like leather. When she realised who it was her body seemed to relax into the single hand on her bones. Chat Noir sat next to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"What's up princess?" Chat asked, his grin falling into a neutral smile.

"What isn't?" She giggled, trying to act happy as the rain soaked her further.

"You know what I mean princess," He huffed in a slightly annoyed tone," Why isn't the princess in her tower? Safe and dry. There has to be a reason for being out in this cold,"

Marinette looked back tot he ground, watching the glistening water reflect back to her, praying that she didn't have to answer. An idea sprang to mind, if she played it right she could make it work. Facing the cat hero, the ravenette brushed her hand through the short bit of hair on her head, making it messy and unstyled.

"Family issues," She replied bitterly, that always seemed to work for other people.

Chat Noir held his hand out, as if asking permission to take hers- she granted him it," I know all about them. My mother and father expect so highly of me that sometimes I feel I wont ever hit the mark,"

Holding his hand tightly, and shivering, Mari moved closer to him. His warmth overcame her and she made the space between them smaller. Unknown to her, she had made the cat's cheeks bright red, his mind wondering away to many thoughts of waking up in the morning just like this -warmer and dryer of course.

"Let me take you home," Chat whispered softly into her ear.

Nodding, the hero lifted the girl bridal-style. Using his baton, he propelled his body to the top of the building. Bitter night air whipped them both but they prevailed through, relying on the other person maybe a little too much. It made Marinette uneasy how much she trusted this boy, in some ways even more than Nino. What was happening to her?

Eventually, her small and cluttered balcony came into view. She pointed there and he put her down. Rain still pouring down, Chat's cat ears dropped as she opened the trap door and proceeded to go down. Mumbling to herself, Mari grabbed his hand.

"Come in for a little bit," Marinette begged, just wanting to have a friend for the night," Just as long as you're quiet- and willing to hide,"

Chat didn't need telling twice, he jumped down the half-broken staircase and landed on the floor- barely making a sound. Eagerly, he looked around the room, his expectations of a beautiful bedroom seemed to disappear. A broken mattress on top of a weak metal frame was in the middle of the room, a cardboard box was in the corner with a mirror drawn on the wall. Cobwebs filled the corners and the damp walls bought an extra sense of cold to the room. He looked to Mari, mouth agape- until he saw how she looked at the place. A happy smile painted her face as she sat on the bed, wrapping a tattered cover around herself.

"Princess this place is..." Chat began not even daring to finish the sentence.

"It isn't much but it is my home," Mari replied, thinking that it hopefully wouldn't be for much longer," Just give me a minute,"

The girl opened another trapdoor that lead downstairs. All the lights were turned off and the house was still. Straining to hear Tom's deep and rugged snores, Marinette was surprised to find she couldn't. As her feet landed on the freezing tiles, the answer screamed in her face. Empty bottles of alcohol laid broken and alone on the floor. Sighing, Mari put together a logical solution- Tom was getting drunk somewhere. He'd be hungover tomorrow.

Deciding to go back upstairs, Mari left the trapdoor ajar so she could hear for the door. Not that he would be back for the next few hours. Smiling, the girl looked to the hero sitting on her bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Chat asked with a forced smile.

"You can go if you want," Mari sadly mumbled, hurt by the obvious discomfort he showed.

A leathered hand landed on her shoulder," Why would I want to do that,"

"You seem upset," She replies numbly, looking at the ground," I don't like making other people uncomfortable,"

"It's not you- it's this room," Chat explained," You shouldn't live like this whilst I... I,"

Mari looked at him expectantly, he cleared his throat," I live so much better than this, I feel bad because I take it for granted,"

A light laugh came from Mari, she held the hand on her shoulder with a tender touch, she could get used to this. The girl laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. As the night drew on, the pair talked about this and that- everything. Chat found himself understanding her more, falling even deeper into the pit seemed love. How he wanted to be with her everyday- and see that smile as Adrien. To show her off to the rest of the world. Baby steps, he had to take baby steps.

Minutes turned into hours until the sound of a door banging alerted them. Shaking, Mari jumped up and looked out of the trap door, noticing a shadow drunkly stumbling towards the ladder that lead to them. Acting fast, she grabbed Chat's hand and ran to the balcony.

"You have to go but please come back," She hurriedly pleaded, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"Of course I will," Chat promised, kissing her knuckles," Goodbye princess,"

With that, the cat jumped away. Relief washed over the girl as she crept silently back to her bed, waiting for whatever thing she was going to get punished for. Imagine her surprise when Tom only slammed her trapdoor shut properly- only grunting a few choice words at her. She'd get it in the morning.

Making she could stay for a little while longer, to stay in school... right?

* * *

 **A lot of Marichat for you guys there. I hope you enjoyed it being slightly happier than usual. Though of course it won't stay that way for long.**

 **Question of the chapter, do you think that Tom would be worse as an alcoholic or passed out all the time?**

 **I know how he will end up for the sake of the story but I want to know your opinion.**

 **Hope the rest of your week is good, goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I actually cried over some of your messages. Thank you guys kindly. I feel like this writing is my real identity that my friends don't know about. Only one other of my friends likes miraculous ladybug. The rest know I have stories.**

 **Thank you guys! I love you all we are a community.**

 **I can't believe we have also made 150 followers!**

 **I might rewrite after I have finished with Chat as a criminal. That will probably be interesting for the protectiveness of him. How he would probably kill a lot more for her, be there for her. Stand up to Gabriel and there would be no Akumas. Only Marinette being abused with Alya and Nino's knowledge.**

 **But now for a drama filled chapter...**

* * *

Ladybug wrapped her hands around the purple pin badge. It snapped easily, a similarly coloured butterfly flew out of it. With a relieved sigh, the hero purified the Akuma and watched as the wings turned pale white before it flew off.

After a long three hour fight, Chat Noir and Ladybug had finally won against the most recent villain. He called himself 'ArmyGuy' which was probably the most uncreative name Hawkmoth had came up with. There was an incident in a school assembly where the army leader was made fun of, hence the strong and incredibly difficult Akuma.

"Pound it!" The two exclaimed, hitting their fists together.

"I've got to go," Ladybug said sadly," I'm about to transform back,"

Quickly, she waved goodbye and ran off, running over the rooftops and heading towards home. As the bakery came into sight, she called off her transformation- landing perfectly on her balcony.

"Dammit Tikki that Akuma was really difficult," Mari complained, taking off her jacket and throwing it on her bed.

"I'm surprised you didn't have to call in back up," Tikki replied, flying to get Marinette's polo from the floor.

The girl paused, taking the shirt," Back up?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't the only superheroes," The kwami explained, fetching the messily thrown skirt off of the floor," One of the others is Hawkmoth as you know. Another is the bee or Fox miraculous,"

"Wow," Mari found herself saying as she fitted into the skirt," We will have to talk later but I have to go to work now Tiks,"

Understandingly, Tikki nodded and flew into her chosen's purse. Secretly, she hated the job Marinette had taken but the teen had no choice. Tom had become an alcoholic- drinking when he was hungover and hungover when he was drinking. In the brief moments he was sober he would beat the girl as much as he could without knocking her out. It was hard hiding the limp she had from a week ago.

The reason Tikki disliked Mari's job was because of the crowd she worked for. Lying about her age, Mari managed to score a job in a low end bar. It was mainly filled with middle aged men who were drinking away their problems. It wasn't the best pay but it was enough to sustain her father's newest hobby.

Named La Petite, the club was as the name suggested small. Dim neon purple lights were around the side, giving it a 1980's vibe. The drinks were themed around that era and the staff had to dress retro style. Mari's shorthair was a problem so she wore a blonde wig. It helped if, though unlikely, someone from school did manage to get in they wouldn't recognise her.

To get the club was a twenty minute walk, through the back streets of Paris. A single torch was all she had to navigate the dark and murky streets. There was a chance of someone jumping out on her but she had a knife in her bag, by Tikki's suggestion. If they had a gun then she would just comply unless the worst would be asked.

Today she was lucky, the Akuma must of kept the muggers at home. She managed to get to the club in one piece and with all her belongings. Thanking the stars, Mari stuck her wig on and began her long shift. A crowd had began gathering around the bar so she quickly served them, ignoring the inappropriate comment here and there.

"Sapphire! Why were you late?" A bald man in a suit asked, wiping a wine glass with a stern look," Carrie had to fill in for you,"

Sapphire was a name Mari had used so she wouldnt be discovered. It seemed to have worked, her name here was Sapphire Melrose. The man was her boss, Jim, but people were only allowed to call him Sir. He was very keen on punctuality, something Marinette had never been friends with.

"Sorry the Akuma attack had me held back," She quickly answered, serving a woman with greasy skin.

"One more time and you're fired," He warned, walking off to the back for the third smoke break that hour.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette finished up at the bar before heading around the club to collect glasses. It was worse walking through the dance floor- people touching her accidentally or purposely. It was only her third shift and she was used to it.

Her gaze fell on an oldish man in the corner, a blonde teen next to him. Across from them a brown haired woman in a suit was writing some forms out. A morose look was on the blonde's face as this woman continued to write on the paper. For a second, the pair of them caught glances. It was only then that she realised it was Adrien.

Shock overcame her, the grip on the glasses fell. They shattered to the ground, cutting her leg as the shards flew everywhere. People stepped back but soon continued whatever they were doing. Realising what she had done, Mari ran back to the bar to get something to clean the glass with.

"For gods sake girl! You are incompetent!" Jim shouted," I'm not going to waste my time! You're fired,"

"I'm sorry I'll clean the glass just let me-"

A hand slapped her across the face, wig flying off of her head. Her muscles closed and all of her body trembled. Tears stung her eyes as she looked the man in the eyes- which had changed red. They were all the same, they would all hurt her.

Grabbing her bag, the girl legged it out of the club. The cold air whipped at her stinging cheek. This had to happen to her, didn't it? Pain was all she ever got- why? Had she sinned in a previous life? Surely she would of made up for it by now.

Tikki pushed against the side of the girl's purse reassuringly. Though in this moment all the girl longed for was the safety of a human- someone who wouldn't hurt her but love her. That would never happen. She might as well give up, no one would care. Alya and Nino would have eachother- a new ladybug would be chosen. Tom would drink and Sabine would celebrate the new life she had. Everyone would be happy with her gone, that was the way it should be.

Taking the knife out of her purse, Mari took a deep breath, smoke came out of her mouth a sign of how cold it was. Holding the harsh metal close to her skin, she could feel it pressing against her pale skin. This was it, she wanted to go this way- by her choice and not anyone else's. This was her winning, right?

She could feel the blood dripping down her stomach. It soaked through her white polo. Only just piercing skin wasn't bringing her enough satisfaction. As she was about to finally do the deed, someone knocked the knife out of her hands and it clattered onto the floor.

Screaming all sorts of protests, Marinette fought against the figure that wrapped her in a hug. Leather pressed against her skin and her tears and adrenaline wore off. Weakness overcame her, she fell into the embrace of her saviour. Her ears finally adjusted to the surroundings.

"Why? Why? Why? Princess give me a reason," He muttered breathlessly," How can I fix you? How can I make it better?"

"Chat I need your help," Mari begged, clinging onto him," I can't do it anymore. I need to tell people- I need them to believe me! Will you believe me Chaton?"

"Whatever it is I will Princess," Chat promised, with a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 **Will Marinette finally share with Chat the full story? What do you think? - that is this chapter's question.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, I know this may seem dramatic but I find that Mari was slowly reaching her breaking point. This slap from another man tipped her over the edge.**

 **I hope you have a nice week I have people I meet on holiday visiting tomorrow's and that week onwards.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of thought on how I wanted it to go. The end was originally going to be an Akuma at the end but I think what it is instead is much better.**

 **I hope you have had a good week and the next will be just as amazing!**

 **Remember you are beautiful inside and out, whatever you are- gender, sexuality- you are a human being and someone loves you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes held desperation. He knew that she needed his help. Pain was fuelling her whole body, he could tell by the way she clung onto his suit. Tears made the leather that wrapped around him wet, but he didn't care. It was obvious she needed him, so he would be there.

"Tell me when you're ready princess," Chat whispered breathlessly, holding her tightly against him.

As the tears continued to stain his suit, the hero kept his grip tight. How much it hurt him to see her like this, vulnerable and hurt. Two arms wrapped around his neck, as Marinette buried her head there. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of her against him, but they could do that later. Right now, she needed him to be strong.

"I should of told you from the start," Marinette mumbled into him," You could of helped me,"

"The fact you want to tell me now is enough," Chat whispered back, kissing her cheek.

Resting her head back against the wall, Mari let her arms fall back to the ground. She wanted to face him for this. Taking deep breaths, the girl tried to calm her racing heart. Shaking, the ravenette put her hand in her chest and sighed deeply. This was it, the moment she would tell him everything.

"I... I'm abused," Mari said.

Time stood still. Watching Chat with a pleading gaze, she anxiously waited for his response. Why couldn't she feel anything? Her heart still hadn't stopped beating rapidly. His face held fear, there was a desperate need for more mixed in with the many emotions the hero was facing. Tears filled her eyes against as she worried that all of this was a massive mistake.

To her surprise, Chat launched himself at her, gently putting his arms arms around her sides," Who does this? Who is the monster who harms you princess?"

"My father," She replied quietly, looking at the ground.

The arms around her tensed, Chat's breath hitched. Marinette felt her own breath stopped as she waited for his response. As the hero sat back, Mari saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. It was rage, pure rage. He looked like he was about to kill.

"Chat?" She asked, putting a hand to his cheek," Chat? Please answer me,"

He didn't answer her, instead he put his hand in a puddle of rain water and wiped it along he arm. Dark blue and grey bruises started to appear like some sick child's colouring book. Hovering over them, Chat looked at her- waiting for a sign of how much pain she was in. His expression never changed, never differed. The rage was still there, still prominent.

"What sick twisted man does this to a beautiful girl like you?" Seethed Chat with gritted teeth," I should use my cataclysm on him-"

"No!" Marinette begged raising her voice," Doing that will make you his level. Please Chaton I just need you,"

The rage in his eyes dampened, with a blink his emotions changed to sadness," I know. I want you to show me your other bruises. When you are ready,"

"I'm ready now," She replied, a slight smile gracing her lips as she finally felt the heaviness in her chest lift.

Chat lightly picked up her arm, looking and observing her bruises with a kind delicacy. His expression never changing. Mari felt warmth enter her, no one had ever cared this much about her, they only asked what the newest addition was. Not even Alya or Nino had been this soft or gentle. She felt her tears dry up, this was the right thing to do.

As the hero touched a deep red harsh cut, Mari couldn't help but wince. That one was her own doing- along with the others that graced her arm. Chat retracted his hand and held her cheek expectantly. He could tell there was more, she needed to share.

"My mother left a week ago," Marinette answered," My father is either too drunk to function or unbelievably violent. I've been cutting, Chat I can't help it. It's the only control I have!"

Chat lightly grabbed her cheeks, looking her in the eyes. Green irises met blue as the hero bought their faces closer. Their lips met, Marinette had never kissed another boy before. It was amazing. She loved him and knew that in that moment. All they wanted was each other. Though short, the kiss held so much passion and romance that the girl had only dreamed of during the long lonely night trapped in the apartment suffering through Tom's ruthless evil. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads on each other, breathless.

"Don't hurt yourself, for me please," Chat begged, each word drawn out with a long breath.

Marinette nodded, he smiled happily and began the kiss again. The two were laughing and giggling, trying to forget the reality they were living in for a brief moment. Chat was considering his options to help the girl, his princess. She'd survived for so long at the bakery, she could survive more until he thought of a plan. Well, that's what he hoped anyway.

"I've never felt safer than when I'm with you," Mari muttered into his ear," Please don't ever leave me. Don't hurt me, I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain if you did. Please don't make me stop loving you,"

Chat looked her in the eye," I wouldn't dream of it,"

As he went to kiss her again, the cat was thrown down the alley. Mari let out a scream as she looked to the left she spotted a hooded figure right next to her. The man had the knife she had thrown away earlier in his hand, pointing it at her. Chat let out a hiss, his hands were tensed, taking the appearance of claws.

"I recommended you step away from her," He warned, stepping closer.

The man laughed, lifting Marinette roughly up to her feet," This girl? This pathetic little imp. I'm sure it would only take a little slip of the knife to end this one,"

To show his point, the thug held the knife against her arm, slipping it down the skin. Blood dropped down, following the cut. Mari wheezed in pain, barely daring to move from the fear. The thug tightened his grip, unknowingly squeezing a bruise on her side. Yelping in pain, Marinette felt the tears sting her eyes.

"I told you to get off of her!" Chat shouted, his eyes shining red. He was livid.

"Ah ah ah Chat! Say please," The thug teased, drawing the knife against Mari's neck.

Chat glared him down, he needed a plan and fast. He wasn't Ladybug- he couldn't just think something up from nothing. But Mari's life was in danger- he needed to act now. Questions kept racing through his mind as he watched the thug continue to prod and play with his princess like she was some toy. How he wanted to rip him to shreds.

A sudden idea came to mind, it was risky but it might work. Swallowing his smile, Chat looked at the thug with a devilish and determined look in his eye.

He just prayed this worked.

* * *

 **Question of the chapter: What do you think Chat is going to do?**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait until next week. See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

There had been many times Marinette had been scared during her life. Understandably so, after all she was abused by her father. A man who had taken on the role as a dad- to raise and protect through the bad and the good- but tarnished any love the two could of shared. A father should admire and adore his daughter, even through their worst affairs, not hit or bruise them for the simplest mistakes.

A father shouldn't bruise his daughter, not even for dropping the latest batch of baked goods.

A father shouldn't harm his daughter, not even for showing up late from home after a bully had said such awful things that had made her cry.

A father shouldn't break his daughter, not even for making a tiny mistake.

She had heard people complain about what they had for lunch, she was lucky to get any at all. She had heard some of the names people had cried over being called, she'd then been hurled worse names for faking sympathy. She had seen people fall over and claim they'd broken something, there had been times when she had nearly died.

The time she was first petrified was when she was six. It was the first time Tom hit her. He had only called her names but this was a new thing back then. As expected, the forceful blow left a mark on her pale skin. That was also the first time she had spent a day home from school to hide an injury. All of it was because she dropped a bag of rubbish that was much too big for her small hands to carry.

21st of June. She remembered the exact date perfectly. Everything she had done that day, right until the moment was permanently implanted in her head. There was no escape.

The second time Marinette was truly scared was when she couldn't feel emotions anymore. Every time she tried to feel sympathy she failed, it was making her numb.

Fear wasn't new to her, nor was it quite fear anymore. There weren't any emotions she truly felt up until she met Chat. He started a strange fire within her heart, a kind that at first she was deadly afraid of. Then she started to open it up, and the emotions felt fresh and new- it was nothing she had ever felt before. It was magical.

The third time Marienette was truly in fear was now. When a mugger stood with a knife at her neck, the steel blade digging into her pale skin. Red liquid dropped out of it, onto her shirt. She didn't care if it stained it really, she just wanted to be in Chat's arms.

At least when Tom beat her, he kept alive as a play thing. But this mugger wouldn't care if she lived or died, all that he wanted was to pull a few superhero nerves.

"Let her go!" His voice hissed, much like a cat's unsurprisingly.

The thug merely laughed, holding the girl tighter. Again, he clenched his grip around a bruise, making her wince in pain. Chat felt powerless but his plan needed to work for his princess' sake, every time he touched her she was in more pain.

His idea was still swirling around his mind, he just needed to try. There were no other solutions making themselves known. Heart beating faster than Hawkmoth could release Akumas, Chat jumped up.

Stepping back in shock, the thug lowered his grip on the knife. Mentally, Chat celebrated as his body came flying back onto the attacker. They both flew to the ground, the weapon clattering onto the ground.

Breathing in and out at a quick pace, Marinette watched the two fight helplessly. She couldn't do anything. Her eyes landed on the knife, an idea began to form. Silently, she picked it up and walked over to the brawling pair.

"Get off him... or... I'll stab you!" She shouted, cursing herself for not sounding more convincing.

Laughing, the thug rose from the ground. Chat breathlessly tried to get closer but Mari sent him a look that froze him on the spot. Closer, the thug was eye level with Marinette- a teasing and mocking look in his eyes.

"What can a little bitch like you do?" He hissed, spitting in her face with each word.

Mari laughed back, holding her composure," You think I don't know how to use this? I can bring you incomparable pain that I've experienced. I know every inch of your body that can be pulled, cut even- it'll hurt you. I've been admitted to hospital cause the knife went too deep- under some false story of course. Now I give you two options, walk off and don't return or try me and see yourself wishing hell would arrive early,"

Livid eyes held back fear as the thug pushed her to the ground. He huffed and turned away, running into the murky darkness. Finally letting go of the breath she had been holding, Marinette gasped for air. Weakly, she smiled at Chat- it was quickly returned.

Strolling over, the hero held out a hand," Well princess I'm glad this was over but you still aren't safe. What are we going to do about that father of yours?"

In a sense, he was asking to reveal himself- his identity. That couldn't happen, but it was the only way for him to rush her to safety. There had to be another way, there had to be. Marinette gazed at him, there had been many moments when she had been confused in her life but right now she could barely think of the situation itself.

What were they going to do? Would she finally be safe?

* * *

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. When I got back from my trip I started to feel depressed. I don't know if it is depression but it's the lack of motivation, helplessness and a general emptiness feeling. There's been times when this has come and gone but I don't see the end to this tunnel.**

 **I hope you forgive me as I will try to finish this story to the best of my ability.**

 **This will be my only focus until I come out of this feeling and situation. I don't know if I can talk to anyone but I might try my mother. I'm scared she'll blame it on hormones or something though.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the newest chapter, I over anticipated it's length but I hope it's enough for you guys. I like how it ended and came out so I want to keep it this way.**

 **Do you ever do something in the heat of the moment? I did this week and I think I hurt a friend. He liked me and asked me out (this rarely happens for your information), so I got excited and said yes. Then I began to get this weird feeling that I couldn't shake- I assumed it was just nerves and that they would go away. So the feeling didn't disappear so I decided that I needed to let him down gently- to stop him getting hurt later.**

 **Long story short I wanted an escape so here is a new chapter.**

* * *

"Can you take me home?" Marinette asked, going to hold Chat's hand but hesitating- she didn't know if it was appropriate to do so.

Chat reached her hand and closed the gap between them," I can't allow you to go there princess. What will he do when he finds out you lost your job?"

"What he usually does," She replied with a monotone voice (the lack of emotion made the cat-hero shudder)," But I'll be fine. We can't let you show your identity. He has to keep me alive to have a punching bag,"

Touching the dried blood from where the knife had cut Mari, Chat growled protectively. Giggling, the ravenette snuggled into his neck, relishing the warmth that she knew would only last for a little while longer. The tug at her heart hurt her slightly but she knew he'd see her again, that he'd hold her again. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Marinette felt giddy and blissful.

"Okay. One night," Chat whispered into her ear," And I'll be keeping a close eye on you all night,"

A sudden force lifted Mari off of her feet. Holding her bridal style, Chat extended his baton and landed on the roof gracefully. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as he ran through the city with the love of his life in his arms.

She had tried to kill herself, thank god he had been there. She was abused, thank god he had been there. She had nearly been killed, thank god he had been there.

Abused. The sweet and shy girl he found himself immersed in, the one he craved daily was abused. Someone dared to lay a finger on her, bruise her pale skin and mark her permanently. He hadn't seen all of her scars, but he planned to. He planned to kiss each one, to help her through the depression and trauma with he. He would make his princess a princess.

Soon the all too familiar bakery loomed in site, a bitter taste resided at the back of Chat's mouth. It felt wrong to leave her here but he knew that it was the only way- at least until he thought of a way to end this. Well maybe not end it but at least take her away from the situation.

When his feet touched the balcony, a sudden rush of anxiety hit him. Grip tightening (in a way that didn't hurt her), Chat felt his emotions take over. Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, Marinette gently forced herself out of his hold. Taking his hand, she bid him goodnight.

Watching the raven hair disappear into the room below, the hero sighed deeply. Settling himself onto the balcony ground, he curled up in a ball preparing to sleep.

"Silly kitty," Mari laughed, opening the trapdoor and walking over," I can't let you freeze,"

Chat took the covers eagerly, only pausing when he looked onto her bed," What will keep you warm,"

"Knowing that you're out here," She mumbled back, putting her hands over her mouth as soon as the words left her," I mean... I don't need to worry about that- I'm used to it,"

For obvious reasons, the phrase "I'm used to it" set a nerve off in Chat. He winced at it, really seeing the difference in their lives. Loved, liked, luxurious- three words to describe his upbringing. Hated, hurt, horrifying- three words to describe Marinette's.

"I cannot allow you to go cold!" Chat exclaimed, throwing the blankets back," A Knight must protect his princess,"

Mari began to shuffle on the spot," The only way to get round this is to share a bed..."

Chat's back straightened. Did she really just say that? Light blushing on her cheeks confirmed he wasn't going insane. Right so he should say yes but he can't seem to eager. Also, it needs to be slow so she doesn't think this is what he wanted to do all along.

"Silly Kitty! Get inside," Marinette laughed, opening up the trapdoor further.

"How did you-"

"Your tail!"

Looking behind him, Chat noted that his tail was swishing about rapidly. Side to side it went, clearly showing off his excitement to the whole thing. Cheeks turning a deep shade of red, he retreated into the dimly lit room below, barely making it without tripping or cutting himself on a nail that was sticking out.

"I'm just going to get changed," Mari said," I'll go downstairs,"

Nodding, Chat sat on the creaking bed- looking up at the damp walls. His tail continued to move in a jubilant way. Smile bigger than it had ever been before, the leather clad hero awaited his princess' return.

Crash! Tail freezing mid-air, all of his scents were racing with adrenaline. Heading over to where Mari had went downstairs, he lifted the trapdoor a fraction to see what was going on. Everything in his body went numb.

Sprawled on the floor, blood coming out of her head, Marinette was covered in broken glass. Strong scents of alcohol reeked throughout the room.

Anger boiled in his veins, he threw open the door and jumped downstairs. Not even caring to look at the monstrous man responsible, Chat crouched on the ground, holding Mari close to him protectively. Growling his eyes became red, even in his drunken state Tom knew to be scared.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use my cataclysm on you right now?" He asked," I've always wanted to see what it would do to a person. Especially a demon like you,"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, things are only getting worse down here. Do you think Chat will hurt Tom? Share your thoughts...**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of your week and until I next post.**

 **Stay safe and have fun**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess who's back? In other words guess who found inspiration. I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **I know that in the show Adrien's mother is called Emilie but I have given her a different name in a previous chapter (Anastasia-Anna-). I just find it suits more considering I've previously given her that name.**

 **Please leave reviews to say if you enjoy x**

* * *

Blood was the most predominant scent in the apartment. It tauntingly seemed stronger around Chat's nose than any of the others in the room. His eyes narrowed as he looked between his love on the floor and the man who'd hurt her. Black essence slowly moved around his claw like a mist he was controlling, teasing the monster watching him.

"Ch...at?" A weak voice groaned, Marinette lifted her head in an attempt to see what was going on.

Chat's eyes softened as he looked back to her. She was trying to seem strong but the colour was slowly draining from her face. Tom laughed a low and vile snicker.

"Which one is it gonna be Kitty Cat?" He teased, putting a hand on the counter to stand himself up in his drunken state," Kill me or watch her die,"

His heartstrings pulled as the dilemma played in his mind. If he saved Marinette, the man who did it would still walk free and be able to hurt her. If he attacked Tom, Mari would be free from his grasp but most likely dead. It was an obvious decision for him, but he had to consider the other.

Throwing his hand against the vase next to him, the hero watched it fade into darkish dust. Growling at the monster who smiled in triumph, Chat picked up Marinette and jumped out of the window into the streets of Paris.

Blood stained his hand, a warning that he was running out of time. Where should he take her? The hospital was a bad idea as they'd ask questions. He needed to think and fast.

Then an idea hit him. His mother was a trainee nurse. If he delivered Marinette to the door as Chat and then transformed into Adrien he could watch her. The hero knew it was a good idea as his mother always jumped at the chance to protect people.

Soon enough he reached his house. Knocking on the large doors, it was a few moments before anyone let him in. A tall black haired woman, Nathalie, opened the door- eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"Please can you get my- uh Mrs Agreste," Chat begged," It's urgent,"

Natalie blinked once, then understood the gravity of the situation," Of course come in now. Lay her on the chair through there,"

Chat reminded himself to act like someone who'd never been there before. His foot tapped to floor impatiently as Nathalie's heels could be heard getting fainter and fainter. Eventually the silhouette of his mother could be seen in the doorway.

Even in her tired state, Anastasia Agreste looked radiant. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulder effortlessly, and her skin shone lightly. The only thing that would of told you she had been asleep was the perfectly tied silk dressing gown wrapped around her petite frame.

"What happened to her? Why did you take her to the hospital?" Anastasia demanded with a slight hint of anger in her tone.

Chat looked to the ground, he continued to stroke Mari's head," I couldn't take her to the hospital, there would be too many questions. I knew you were training to be a nurse, an I'd heard you had a kind heart so I bought her here,"

His mother took a deep breath and looked Marinette over," Adrien honey detransform. Go sort yourself out then come and help me okay sweetie?"

Chat blinked a few times and turned his head, Anna lightly smiled," I'm your mother Adrien. Only my son would speak so passionately and love so obviously. Also your eyes are somehow one of a kind, in this dull world they shine bright. Go on, I won't tell your father,"

Adrien nodded and dropped his transformation. Plagg appeared, settling himself onto the chair with a questioning look. Anastasia patted his head before returning to look at the girl laid in front of her.

"Plagg what really happened?" Anastasia asked, putting a hand against Marinette's forehead- it was warm.

Sighing, the black cat settled onto her shoulder," Anna she's abused. The baker's daughter. He'd hurt her really badly, slammed a bottle onto her head. The kid did the right thing bringing her here, the hospital would of just questioned everything. It would of been too complicated,"

"Such a sweet girl it seems," Anastasia mumbled, opening the bag she'd bought with her to bring out a stethoscope," Her heartbeat is slowly but nothing I can't fix. Plagg do me a favour and keep Adrien occupied for five minutes. I don't want him quite knowing yet, he's already overwhelmed as it is,"

"Fair enough," Plagg nodded before flying off.

Anna stood up, reaching into her bag to bring out a candle and small book (no bigger than a tiny notepad). The cover was brown with black swirls- the kind with goldish hints. She opened it and flicked a few pages inside.

"This will need a healing spell, not a simple one mind you," Anna mumbled to herself, still flicking through the pages," This one will have to do. It will keep you out for at least a day but it will heal the head. I can't do much about the other bruises however,"

Now with a lighter out of her bag and the candle, Anna lit the room up. The soft glow from it offered power for her to heal. With the page open, she gathered what she needed from the contents of her bag.

"A drop of lavender oil to relieve the pain, a mix of herbs for nourishment," Anastasia continued to list ingredients until they were all checked off," Now for the spell,"

Placing her hand onto Marinette's head, she began to recite the words on the page," Moon please lend me your almighty power, let your rays seem stronger during this hour. Stars please glisten with you might, fix this girl, make things right. Use the flames from this candle you see to bring these kinds of powers to me. As I will it so mote it be,"

The small flicker of the candle began a giant eagle made of luminous flames. It squawked a low sound as it began to light the herbs and essences laying on Marinette. Anna kept her hand a top Mari's head until the eagle finished burning it.

With a mighty yell, he flew straight into the hand Anastasia held against the teen's head. Glowing a flushing yellow, her hand transferred the power into Mari's body. The colour returned to her skin as the glow travelled all through her until the light became dimmer and dimmer. It kept getting dimmer until it finished its duty.

Lifting her hand off of the girl's forehead, Anna turned Marinette's head to observe where the cut was. It was all healed and well.

"Mother? Is she okay?" Adrien asked from the doorway, slowly making his way over to Anastasia.

Anna nodded with a faint smile," She's fine sweetheart. Go eat, I'm sure she would want to see Chat when she wakes up. I say she'll be out for at least a day, just while her body recovers from the trauma she has endured,"

The blonde nodded before heading to the kitchen. Anastasia began putting her things back into her bag when she noticed something move in Mari's pocket. Glancing up, she saw it again- a lump of sorts moving frantically inside. Reaching over, Anna put her hand in the jacket only to pull out a little red being.

"Tikki?" Anna said, trying to hide her smile," Does he know that she?"

"No he doesnt so keep quiet about it please," Tikki asked, flying back onto Marinette's chest.

Anna nodded and continued to pack away her equipment," Go and hide, my son will be back through here any minute now,"

The kwami nodded and returned to the pocket. Silence descended back into the room. Soon the latter of frantic feet could be heard running down the hall. Soon the familiar figure of Adrien stood, breathless in the doorway. His eyes seemed desperate as he looked over the unconscious girl on the chair.

"She's fine Adrien, you can transform and watch over her tonight," Anna said, she kisses him on the head before walking up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she left Adrien called Plagg to turn him into Chat. The hero nestled on the floor next to the chair Marinette laid across, playing with loose strands of the girl's hair lovingly. He placed a tender kiss onto her forehead before nuzzling into her neck and falling asleep.

Tonight would be about her, tomorrow he'd get Tom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Woah. It has been a while I know but I had some sudden inspiration and I do want to finish all the stories I** **started. Well, at least three I want to finish. Yes they include my pregnancy ones and the other one about Mari getting bullied.**

 **It has been extremely frustrating for me that I haven't managed to finish this but I promise one day it will. Whatever day that ends up being of course...**

 **Yet I have a feeling we are entering the final arc in this story.**

 **I do want to thank everyone that has stuck around and I know I do not deserve the attention this story once had but I do plan to update once a month and slowly become more regular.**

 **I really do thank you guys for your lovely messages and the past few months have been easier. I am currently talking with a psychiatrist that I mostly discuss things like my type 1 diabetes with. Some days are annoying and it is nice to vent to her in ways I cannot with my parents.**

 **In the few months I have been missing the following has happened in my life:**

 *** Made a new friend (my group of people are considered the skanks of the area so it's great that someone actually noticed us for a change)**

 ***Sang at karaoke and now have a bird to show for it. His name is Rolo he is a lutino cockatiel and he is amazing.**

 ***My best friend got a girlfriend and their relationship story is the cutest thing ever. Basically she commented on her story on some website and they bagn messaging (DW this isnt a catfish** **situation- they skype and I have even been with them once. They were super cute). Sadly, the girlfriend lives in America and my friend lives here in England. She is still good at staying in contact tho, both of them are.**

 ***Going to pride at a local town in the summer as support for said friend above!**

 ***Got rejected. That one is less fun but hey I've grown about it.**

 ***Applying for a scholarship at a really fancy sixth form! There are only 36 people left in the running and I have to go for an interview on the 23rd of May.**

 ***Got my first real exam on the 15/16th of May.**

 ***And finally, I have got a super awesome t-shirt that says: Be nice to diabetics we deal with enough pricks already.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite it getting a bit** **depressing.**

* * *

As Anna had predicted, Marinette woke up the next day. The sun had just fallen from its highest peak- today it seemed to shine brighter with a new hope. Paris relished in the fact there were no clouds in the sky other than one particular blonde who was much too worried about his love.

When her beautiful blue orbs appeared behind fluttering eyelashes, his heart did a small little leap. As did hers, when she saw a black masked hero playing with strands of her hair.

Realisation hit Mari pretty quickly as she recalled what had happened," Chat? Where I my dad? Where am I-"

"It is okay," He reassured with a soft smile, immediately melting her anxieties," You are safe here. You are in Adrien Agreste's home,"

Shock hit her face as she jolted upwards, much too quickly as her head pounded in response," Not too fast. You have only just woken up after all,"

She nodded but still stayed in a half-seated position, her shoulders were tight and tense.

In the light of around midday, the Agreste home was beautiful. Well at least one of the living rooms was. Midnight shades of blue painted the walls, complimenting the pure white pillars that stood in threes on each wall- all the same distance apart. Long cream couches and loungers sat in diagonal lines and each had a similarly patterned coloured blanket on top of them. In the middle was a sculpted coffee table with a rather modernised design.

You could totally tell that this was Gabriel Agreste's home.

Then another realisation hit her. She was in Gabriel Agreste's home. Her freaking fashion icon's home! And she was just casually laying on his sofa. Which she only now noticed she had stained with her blood!

"I have to clean it," Marinette stated blankly, rising from the seat.

Vision becoming fuzzy, she remembered all the other times she had gotten head rush after waking up from a violent beating. As soon as it came, it went. Yet her legs still shook and she stumbled backwards into a pair of extremely strong arms.

Sadness washed over Chat's face as he looked at his princess struggling this way," You don't have to clean it princess. Please sit back down. I want to hold you for a little while,"

Reluctantly, Mari obliged. She sat back down onto the sofa and rested her heavy head on Chat's shoulder. He relished in the feeling knowing that she was safe besides him, away from her monster of a father. Soon the sound of soft snores escaped her sweet lips. Quickly, he lowered her back down and walked out of the room.

Despite being unconscious for a day, Mari was still mentally and physically exhausted from the trauma. His mother had explained this might happen so he understood well enough.

In his room, Chat dropped his transformation- staring into the mirror as Adrien appeared in his place. It was always a whirlwind watching the transformation actually happen as it still didn't seem real to him.

Plagg was sitting on his shoulder too, face full of worry but relief at the same time," At least she is alright kid,"

"Yeah but did you see her?" He asked the kwami, his mind replaying the moment in his mind," Her face was full of fear and when she was trying to clear up after herself. I just want to know what would of happened if this was just the aftermath of a regular beating for her,"

"As morbid as those thoughts are you are right to have them," Plagg mumbled, for once he wasn't demanding cheese," You'll need to let her realise that she is safe here. Maybe being Adrien in this situation will help more than Chat. After all, she doesn't know that Adrien's house is also Chat's house,"

Nodding in agreement, Adrien sat onto his bed and fell into a deep slumber. He hadn't slept since he bought Marinette here so he was barely able to stay awake.

Unlike Marinette, he had a happy dream where him and his princess lived in luxury together and were happy. He would spoil her rotten and they would get married, have many dogs as pets and three children as well. Their future would be perfect.

Mari, on the other hand, had the worst nightmare she ever had.

 _It was her wedding day, a figure like Chat's was standing at the alter, she couldn't see his face but his messy blonde hair attracted her eyes instantly. It had to be him._

 _On her frame sat a gorgeous and long white dress, it had to be her own design as the stitching reminded her of that she had done on a class project. The bodice was decorated with hand-stitched flowers than lead all the was down to the skirt that trailed on the floor. It wasn't a ridiculous puffy skirt but it still extended from her thin waist, really making her look like a princess._

 _As she got closer to the Chat-like man she gazed at her reflection in one of the pews. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked at how her hair was in a glorious updo, some of the back was left out deliberately and fell loosely around her shoulders. She felt the back and to her relief there were no hair extensions._

 _She looked up and her heart froze. The light church had darkened, everything was now decorated with black. The only other colour was the white flowers around a coffin in the middle._

 _Looking down at herself again, she saw her dress had turned a dark black, it was sticking to her body like ink. It made her inwardly gag as she then looked up again._

 _With tender steps, she kept walking forward only to let out a deathly scream when she saw the figure in the coffin._

 _There with his eyes clamped shut was her beloved Chat._

 _Tears flooded her eyes as she gripped the sides of the coffin and called out to him, begging for him to wake up. There was no way he could be dead, there was no possible way he could have died. He was a superhero- he had to live!_

 _The metal of the coffin offered a makeshift mirror to her. Instead of beautiful, her reflection was horrifying. Bruises were all over her face and skin, marking her permanently. Scars riddled her arms, she guessed they were from her own doing however as a way of coping. Mari's hair was now short again. She looked dull. Dull and lifeless._

 _That was when a hand covered her mouth, stifling her sounds of shock ultimately silencing her. She tried to get a look at who it was but the scent of alcohol and the way her blood ran cold told her who it was. She didn't even need to look._

" _No matter where you go," Came Tom's sickening voice," I will always find you,"_

Jolting awake, Marinette felt sweat dripping against her forehead. Shallow breaths were all she could manage to do as she thought over and over about the dream she had just suffered. It was the worst by far. Chat had died.

Chat had died.

Chat had died.

She didn't care that her father had caught her in it, her precious kitty was dead. Well, he wasn't but her mind could only fathom that thought in the moment. Shaking, she looked up to see a very concerned looking Adrien. There was a look of conflict over his face as he strolled over.

"Are you okay?" He asked tentatively, though of course he knew she wasn't and doubted she would even tell him.

With a slow shake of her head, even Marinette surprised herself by telling him," No I had a really bad dream,"

She found herself explaining it all to him. Her fear had captivated her so much she just wanted to talk to someone about it. Every word she uttered sent another stab of pain into her fragile heart. She just wanted it all to end.

Sighing deeply, she felt all the hope leave her," I am never going to be happy. Tom will always find me, that monster will always stop me from being happy. With him here, I will never get to be free and enjoy life,"

The sounds of her heart-wrenching sobs filled the large room. There was nothing Adrien could do other than hold her close and promise she would be safe.

In his head, he made the biggest vow of his life. He didn't care if he had to kill Tom, Mari would get to have her perfect wedding with him and they would be happy. _She_ would be happy.

 _She_ would be free.

* * *

 **Don't worry little bug, your story will get better soon!**

 **I hope you guys have a good whatever thing you are doing. I am going out tomorrow with the new friend for the first time and we are all looking forward to it.**

 **Until next time miraculers. Have fun!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys have had a wonderful month. Mine has been full of mock exams but also the most wonderful week of work experience at my old primary school. The children were lovely and I am hopefully going to do it again for longer next year.**

 **Question of the chapter: Top three songs and why?**

 **My answer**

 **Sara Bareilles- "Brave". I love this song as it is so empowering and the music video is so uplifting and light-hearted. It features people dancing in public and trying to get the general public to be... well brave!**

 **Jess Glynne - any Jess Glynne song. Recently I went to a concert of hers and I realised how trylu amazing her works are. They always make a smile overcome my face as I listen to her outstanding vocals**

 **Billy Joel- "Piano Man" / "Why should I worry?". The first one is a bit on the depressing side but I absolutely love the lyrics in it. The second is from Oliver and Company- this song was always my favourite in the film- it's just so laid back and one of those you want to sing at the top of your lungs!**

 **Anyway look forward to reading your answers, the chapter awaits…**

-8-

Days bled into weeks, until it slowly became the first day of March. Each morning a bittersweet chill would rest on the windows, the housemaids having to use a special spray to rid the icy pang so they could be opened.

Despite the cold, plants began to grow and spread. Starting with the smallest daisy in the grass to the bloom of Anna's exotic plants. Signs of life were being found in every crevice as the foxes left hibernation and the ants got back to work.

Watching a small buzzing bee out of a window, Marinette sighed heavily, Chat and her had just defeated yet another akuma. This battle had left her particularly strained and she couldn't help but feel that Chat was distracted as he nearly suffered some life-ending blows more than a couple times.

"Silly Kitty," She mumbled, pulling the long red blanket she was holding over her," Sometimes his head just seems to be in the clouds,"

The teen allowed herself to let out a seldom laugh before returning to her silence. She often did this, now that she had the choice to. Her heart would calm itself in these moments she was left alone to ponder her inner thoughts.

What she thought was minutes, was actually days.

Adrien would watch her with attentive eyes, her small frame- legs dangling off of the chair she sat on. She only ever left the room to go to the bathroom or to sleep. There would be small rows occasionally when he would ask her to eat. She would claim to only be a few more minutes, though he wold see her the next morning still sat there staring out of the window.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked with a slightly timid voice, after all her didn't want to scare her.

Slowly, she turned around to face him. For a brief moment he got lost in the bright blue orbs that were staring back at him. With a quick cough, he turned away out of fear he would hug her suddenly, upsetting her.

Adrien gave her a light smile which she half returned," My Mother and I were wondering if you would like to join us going out somewhere. You haven't been out for a while so we think some fresh air would do you good,"

Just nodding, the girl got up. Physically, she had strangely gotten thinner despite the constant meals Anastasia would watch her eat. Maybe there was a strange fear of her own newfound freedom she had yet to battle through.

In silence, they walked down the narrow hallway. Every now and then they would brush shoulders, Mari would slightly recoil but Adrien knew it was only instincts acting at this point. After all, she had barely began her healing process.

"I've never asked you Mari," He said, trying to make even the tiniest conversation happen," When is your birthday?"

Mari paused for a second," I don't like birthdays. They were the worst days. The reminders,"

Casting her a confused look (trying to hide his shudder), Adrien pleaded for her to go on," My birthday is two days from now. I will be 16. Nothing too special about it really, my plans have been ruined anyway,"

Before Adrien could question what plans she had, Marinette had already ordered that they change the topic. Not able to think of anything else, the blonde boy simply whistled his favourite song.

"What song is that?" Mari asked, for once she had tried to continue the conversation.

With a crooked grin, Adrien sang the chorus of the song," Sing us a song you're the piano man!"

The song was beautiful, Mari loved hearing it as he proclaimed the rest of the lyrics. Adrien was mentally cheering as he would finally have another Billy Joel fan to talk to. Later, he would have to play her more of his music.

Finally, he had found a way to talk to her as Adrien – not as Chat.

Small gravel rocks jumped around the hum of a low engine, a large limousine commanded the pebbles in an extravagant dance routine as the vehicle pulled into a parking space. Whilst the windows on the outside were completely blacked out, those on the inside could see perfectly the building they were next to.

"Hudson's private therapy?" Mari questioned, staring Adrien down with a stern stare," What are we doing here?"

Mouth open, Adrien struggled to find a response. Luckily, Anastasia interjected the small conversation before it could esculate," Darling we think you would benefit from talking to Dr Hudson. She is a good friend of mine and I know you will love her,"

"I'm not sure Anna I'm sorry- how can I know she won't just tell the police what happened?" The ravenette returned with a harsher voice than she meant to project.

Adrien and Anastasia exchanged a strange look before Anna cleared her throat," Marinette we haven't been entirely honest. A few days after you awoke Gabriel and I went to the police station, provided CCTV of you at our home and explained your situation. Please do not be mad, there is more to this story. The police said they couldn't take the matter further without a direct report from you. So we said we would wait for you to heal,"

Eyes wide, Mari silently begged Anastasia to tell her more," However, two weeks ago the police informed us that they pushed the matter further in terms of your assault and went to your home,"

Gripping onto Adrien's arm, Mari put her head on his shoulder. He didn't speak a word but let her continue. Secretly, his heart soared at the small gesture- she was seeking comfort in him without the need of a mask.

"Tom was nowhere to be found," Anna continued in a monotone voice, she felt no strength to add any emotion," The place was covered in evidence. As soon as that man is found he will be arrested and sent to prison. There is no escape for him now,"

Only part of that was relieving to Mari. The fact she had won over the biggest problem, making people believe her. Then fear struck her like a match, he was still out there and still capable of causing her some kind of pain. Until he was found she would struggle to move on.

"So can you just try talking to Dr Hudson?" Anna pleaded, now there was a desperate look in her eyes as she allowed her voice to fill with emotion now.

Nodding, Marinette allowed Adrien to guide her out of the car and towards the tall building before them.

Many windows lined the bricked walls, a massive sign stood before the entrance as well as a notice board with many leaflets on mental health. Soon they were both facing the large automatic doors that allowed them entrance.

With a deep breath, Mari let go of Adrien's hand and walked onto the path of her recovery.

 **-8-**

 **Marinette has started her road of recovery! Though of course we aren't quite out of the woods yet...**

 **Hope you are having a good whatever you are doing and remember that you are worth it and the future is bright! You just need to help to ignite the flame- if you want something then hard work will help you get there.**

 **Until next time, goodbye**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is very important for Mari's character. (That's why it turned out longer than anticipated)**

 **Question of the chapter- favourite moment in this story so far?**

 **My favourite moments are always when Chat saves Mari, how people finally begin to help her. I always get warm fuzzy feelings when I read similar scenes in other stories so I wish other people get these feelings when they read this.**

 **I know what you are here for- so here it is...**

* * *

"How old were you when it first happened?"

Marinette's eyes stared at the copper-skinned woman opposite her. She had brown hair that was fastened in a neat bun with a few stray strands each side framing her face. Smiling, she had a kind; trustworthy and honest expression. Within a few minutes of meeting her, Mari felt comfortable enough to talk to her. This woman was Dr Hudson, her new therapist.

Everything about the woman screamed trust. Even the decorations in the room did. She was seated on a long blue sofa- a light colour. Whereas Mari was on a smaller chair that allowed her to lay back. The comfort helped her to relax in the room as she studied the calming and inspiring phrases that were written on the walls around her. Some she did find empowering (e.g. "stop saying tomorrow as you're always in today") whilst others she guessed must have been from past patients who were thanking Dr Hudson for her work.

Mari could only hope that she too would be giving such a letter in the future.

"It is fine if you can't remember all the details," Hudson added with her sincere voice which always had a sense of security.

Taking a deep breath, Mari recalled the first time she could really remember what happened," I know it has happened since I was born but the first time I have any real memory was my third birthday,"

"Can you tell me the details?" Hudson inquired.

With a nod, Marinette reached into the darker areas of her mind. The memory she had tried to shroud in her empty laughter but often failed miserably at doing so. Slowly, it all began to piece together in her head- the same terrifying feelings flooding her body.

-8-

 _If it were up to Tom, she wouldnt have had a party at all. Streamers and ribbons were undeserved according to him. Yet, Marinette's grandmother (on Sabine's side) always insisted on showing up yo visit her granddaughter on her birthday._

 _They agreed, compromised, on a small feast at the apartment. Tom only felt annoyance to the situation._

 _The party itself went well apart from the tense; awkward atmosphere that shrouded the adults in a thick veil. As a young girl prone to living in fear and anticipation, Mari could feel it. Nonetheless, this was the only time of the year where she was allowed to smile and giggle._

 _Consequences would come later, now she should have just enjoyed the moment._

 _All went as well as it could have until her grandmother presented her with a gold chain necklace. The jewellery wasn't something the Queen of England would wear but in Marinette's eyes even the Goddesses would envy her._

 _However, Sabine was far from happy," Mother you are meant to pass that down to your daughter,"_

 _"Sabine don't be selfish, it would have been given to her eventually," Her grandmother responded, her voice slightly hissing as she stared her daughter in the face," Anyway, you always said it was a piece of junk you would never wear,"_

 _Slamming her napkin on the table, Sabine stormed out of the room muttering profanities under her breath as she went. Tom's eyes flashed red as he glared between the door his wife had exited from and his daughter who was cowering from him behind the only adult with a warm heart in the room._

 _"Let me put it on for you Mari," The older woman exclaimed excitedly, she unfastened the chain and attached it behind the girl's thin neck," You need to eat a bit more darling. Girls your age always have a big sweet tooth- you live in a bakery! Oh Tom what are you feeding her?"_

 _Tom gritted his teeth, trying to think of an excuse. Eventually he returned a bittersweet smile towards his mother-in-law," Marinette recently suffered from an illness. It made her throw up everything she ate so it has put her off of her treats. She still hasn't put the weight on but Sabine and I our feeding our precious little girl," _

_Mari was too distracted to argue his point, she was too busy looking at her reflection in the mirror. With her pale complexion, the necklace suited her magnificently No wonder it was such a precious family heirloom._

 _Happiness in the young ravenette's life would come and go sporadically. However, it would disappear much before she could truly enjoy it. In this case, her grandmother had left her party meaning she was once again alone with the people she had to call her parents. Sabine had cooled off from the incident before yet Mari could still feel the looming sense of punishment blooming._

 _"Let me see your necklace sweetie," Sabine spoke, seemingly sweet._

 _Smiling, the little girl wandered closer. Her face beaming from ear to ear. With a cold, dead, look in her eye, Sabine lightly held the necklace in her hand. She examined the patterns and gold texture. Envy suddenly over came her face was she yanked the necklace towards her._

 _"Mama I cannot breath!" Mari tried to wheeze out but Sabine just pulled it tighter._

 _Face beginning to turn white, Mari clawed at her mother's hands in an attempt to make her let go. However her mother was overcome by such anger and resent that she became her husband in that moment. Only herself mattered in that moment._

 _Eyes blurring, Mari didn't know whether she was crying form lack of oxygen or because her mother had finally snapped as her father always did," This is rightfully mine. Not yours!"_

 _With a great tug, the old chain of the necklace broke- shattering in multiple directions. The ruby pendant in the middle was being cradled by Sabine as she laughed sadistically._

 _Shaking, Mari cried as pain was the only thing she felt. Sabine froze. Her breathing became quicker as she looked at her little girl barley breathing on her floor. How had she lost herself so?_

-8-

As she finished the memory, Mari sighed heavily. The first memory of her abuse was from her mother, the only parent who seemed to remotely care for her. The girl had to quickly remind herself that said mother had left her at the first opportunity.

"Strange how your mother is the first one you remember," Dr Hudson spoke, knocking down the mind wall Mari was trying desperately to put up," The trauma of the only parent who cared for you being the one to harm you must have stuck in your mind. Do you know what happened to the necklace?"

Shaking her head, Marinette responded in a dark voice," I assume my father destroyed it,"

Dr Hudson looked up at her, tilting her head to the side," Why do you call him father? Do you think he deserves such a title?"

Mari sat in her chair, the question truly rattling her. Never had her so called father ever showed her love. The name father should belong to a man who cared for her, raised her and completely surrendered his life for.

No, Tom wasn't her father. He was the man who _fathered_ her. He was in no way a Papa or a Dad to her.

"What happened to your grandmother?" Dr Hudson questioned, seeing how the topic caused stress for her patient.

"Well" Mari began," As expected the story isn't a nice one,"

-8-

 _It was her tenth birthday. After the awkwardness of the third birthday, Marinette's grandmother took her out each year after for her birthday. Their trips often included buying an ice cream and going to the zoo. Easily, it was the young girl's favourite day of the year. However, it would soon turn cold as everything did._

 _As the pair walked around the zoo, the girl became aware her grandmother seemed slower than usual. Despite Mari constantly suggesting they stop for a while, the older woman was adamant that she could go on._

 _After another one of her excuses that it was just too hot, Marinette's grandmother collapsed onto the ground._

 _Screaming. Crying. Shouting._

 _This was the most painful feeling the girl had ever felt. Nothing could compare, not even Tom's beatings._

 _People were rushing around trying to help- putting her grandmother in the recovery position._

 _Soon the sound of alarms filled the zoo. The crowds parted like the sea to let the ambulance through._

 _Paramedics sped out of the vehicle, trying their best to improve the_ _situation. Sadly, like most of the adults there, they were far too late. Mari's grandmother had suffered a severe heart attack from the stress of some unknown reason. Those in charge presented young Marinette with a letter addressed to her._

 _Naturally, her only closure was taken from her as her father and mother were called to the scene to collect their daughter. Tom ripped the letter out of the young girl's hands and deposited it in his pocket. Sabine was an uncontrollable mess as she mourned her mother despite their rockier than most relationship._

 _That night there wasnt any physical abuse but there was the lingering feeling as the only person to ever show her love had gone forever_

-8-

"Marinette I think you are incredibly brave," Dr Hudson said," For coming into my office today, for speaking in so much detail and being able to trust me so. Even though this was only our first session, I can see that a weight has been taken off of your shoulders just by talking about your past. I hope you come and see me again soon,"

Deep somewhere within her, Marinette Dupain Cheng knew she would be back in the future.

-8-

Night descended quickly. Silence covered Paris in a thick veil, the only noises being restricted by bar and club walls. Cold air whipped every nook and cranny of the sleeping streets. In midst of the darkness, a black cladded hero jumped from roof to roof, hissing at anyone with the slight resemblance of his target. The streets seemed dangerous to even the most high profile criminals, after all the hero could destroy them easily if he really wanted to.

"Dupain Cheng hasn't been around lately," A harsh voice hissed, the man was tall and lanky- he was shaking whilst rubbing his arm sporadically," I had to find another dealer,"

Ears extended, Chat Noir hid himself in the depths of the street, ready to pounce. Bright green eyes watched the lanky man talk to a stubby gentlemen which (even in the dim light) he could see had greasy hair in a quiff. A bitter aftertaste resided in his mouth as he waited in anticipation for the vital information he needed.

The shorter man hushed loudly," He's still around, just more underground stuff you know? He had to keep it down low since his damned daughter blabbed about some abuse. Weak if you ask me,"

Hissing, Chat emerged from the shadows. His teeth were bared as he strolled over, swinging his tail around teasingly," Gentlemen. Do you mind giving me some information about Dupain Cheng?"

Both men shook. What made them shake more was the superhero summoning a dark black mist around his hand that they knew all too well of.

"Who wants to go first?" Chat asked with a light tone," You provide information, you can leave. If you don't, well i think you know what will happen,"

A fire lit up inside of Chat's emerald eyes as he waited to be able to deliver justice.

* * *

 **This chapter was way longer than I expected it to be but we are nearing the end guys!**

 **(For those confused Tom is a drug dealer- this was touched upon in chapter 2)**

 **I update once a month. This works well with my schedule. At the moment there may be more than one. Updates usually after the 20th of each month.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back, I know its late .**

 **Question of the day: favourite fast food joint?**

 **Mine would be Greggs (those sausage rolls) or McDonald's (I know basic). This one is a light hearted question and I'm sorry if I make you hungry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter- it is a bit of a dramatic one.**

* * *

They had all seen darkness before, the kind that made the world look like an old photograph saved for many years as a treasured memory. However, the knife that cut this photo was the rough edges that seemed burnt and tarnished. The alleyway was more of an old crime photo, a forever reminder of the darker more sinister ways of life.

Out of the black and grey rested striking green irises that pierced the souls of the two gentlemen cowering in fear. Claws creased the bricks that enclosed the alleyway and created a painful high pitched sound. The leather gloves that encased the hands didn't make any difference to the sound. Quite strangely, the material caused the sound to heighten to more excrutiating levels.

"Gentlemen," Chat hissed, deliberately emphasising the word to make his speech more threatening," How are we going to do this?"

Out of the two, the shorter man stepped forward with a quickened pace. Despite the clear fear that ricocheted through his body, the man stood tall, well as tall as he could manage.

"How do you think the people of Paris will feel when they're beloved superhero has been found threatening civilians?" There was a surge of confidence in the thug as he stared defiantly at the hero.

Pausing, Chat felt his facade weaken. Of course, he'd never bring himself to actual hurt these people- he couldn't stoop to Tom's level. But without the threat of death getting these men to confess any information would be a bigger challenge than Hawkmoth himself. The hero had to push himself without ending up hurting the men.

Scoffing, the hero forced his hard cold persona back into the game, he had to win at any cost," My answer to that is simple: Paris only mourns respectable men. I'm sure the police will look over the deaths of criminals that have been running rings around them. Maybe I won't kill you, maybe I'll hand you over to the police. I'm sure you two would look amazing in orange,"

Strangely, the threats of death did nothing but the threats of prison really shook the men. The smaller of the two took a sharp intake of breath, wide eyed. Memories seemed to glaze over his eyes as the hard walls he built up fell helplessly. Despite being past the point of return, the men's humanity was deep-rooted and embedded within a deep part of themselves.

"I can't go to prison!" The smaller one practically shouted, grabbing his friend by the collar tightly in desperation," I owe someone money there. Rumour has it he'd part of a gang. I'll be dead in a fortnight or even deeper in this mess,"

Swinging his tail, Chat coughed to grab their attention," Just give me the information I need and you two can continue to live your lives freely out of prison walls,"

They exchanged glances for a brief moment, both of them agreeing to the terms as soon as their eyes met," What do you want to know then Chat Noir,"

There was a hint of bitterness in the smaller man's tone but the cat let is slide. He was going to get the information he wanted so he had won the game.

"Tell me what you can about Tom Dupain Cheng," Chat snarled, the name always left a bad taste in his mouth.

Boldly, the smaller man stepped forward," Tom, I know where he is. Tom has always been on the streets, selling drugs here and there. Sometimes he would do odd jobs for some gangs. A few months ago his wife left him. Packed up her things and left- you know how it is these days. Sent him downhill it did. Deep within his heart there was love, it was all hers too. Silent as a lamb she was since about her daughter's third birthday. The marriage was always rocky despite the connection the pair had,"

In his own heart, Chat felt a twinge. Sabine had been loved by Tom and had just left him without any notice. Even in his sinister ways, Tom was obviously a very damaged man who was far too gone to be helped. His stubbornness and lack of humanity would forever be an obstacle in stopping his destructive ways.

"Anyway, then his daughter ratted him out and the police are now on his tail," The smaller man continued, unlike his comrade he spoke in a more serious tone," He's hiding in some apartment block in a rundown area. I'll give you the address. He's there day and night- still doing his business,"

Chat nodded, a cheshire grin forming on his lips," Let's hurry this along Gentlemen, I don't want to be late to this party,"

-8-

Fire flickered and crackled in a pit in the centre of a lavish room, the smoke dancing up a long slender white chimney. Warmth erupted from the flames and graced the presence of the two women crowded around it on cushioned arm chairs. The blonde older woman held a cup of hot chocolate in her pale hands, grasping the heat. Whereas, the raven haired teen stared blankly at the oranges and yellows in front of her. Wondering how a simple fire could look and feel more free than she was.

Anastasia pulled a book from under the red velvet blanket that covered her, it was brown with intricate cream colourings engraving it. The book seemed mystical and Marinette was instantly enticed by it. Her blank thoughts were suddenly filled with imagination- she had never felt that kind of curiosity before.

"Everyone gets interested by this old thing," Anna laughed softly, folding some of the pages over as she read the pages in her head," It contains answers scientists can only dream of getting. However, it only opens for those who it wants to open for,"

A sly look overcame Anna as she looked at Mari with a playful but scrutinising look. She placed the book on the mahogany coffee table between them and gestured for the teen to try and open it. Reluctantly, the ravenette tried to open the book. At first it was stiff, the pages wouldn't move.

"I don't think I can open it Mrs. Agreste," Marinette sighed her prior childlike thoughts fading away.

Anastasia giggled lightly," Patience my dear- my husband isn't up to the book's fancy. I think you are,"

Leaning forward, Mari kneeled on the floor in between her chair and the coffee table. Her delicate porcelain hand danced around the book, contemplating whether or not she should touch it. With a quick glance at Anna, who reassured her with a caring smile, the girl touched the front cover.

As soon as her hand made contact with the book, a feeling like electricity shot up her arm. Quickly, she retracted her palm but a strange force bought her back to the book. This time when she tried to open it, the cover opened and a beautiful title page reading " _The magic of darkness, light and the Kwami"._ Gasping, Marinette turned the next page to see a beautiful bright contents.

"Seems like you are the next generation to handle this kind of magic," Anastasia said cheerfully," You have a lot to learn but I will teach you some basics,"

Marinette paused her reading to look up," What is this?"

Frowning, Anna looked off into the fire," It is the book that holds the secrets to everything- apart from life itself of course. It was written by ancient Chinese gods and it gets given to only one person in a generation and it finds its next owner entirely on its own. You may recognise the word Kwami, this book holds in depth details about the miraculous. However if you take on this book there are a few terms,"

"Of course," The girl replied, intently listening to the woman.

"Never open the book for someone else to use- the information about the miraculous can be passed on to other chosen holders but no one else- they are your spells," Anna started and Mari nodded," You cannot, not that you would, abuse the spells inside. Some of them only have a one time use per holder. Finally, and this is the most important one, you cannot under any circumstances upset the balance,"

Vaguely, Marinette understood, it was such a responsibility and there was literally no one else who could take it," By balance do you mean I cannot change people's goals? Can I revive people,"

"You can heal people but it takes some of your energy and depending on the injury it can take you weeks to recover fully," Anastasia explained," But life itself is another matter altogether,"

"How so?"

"You can only save one life during your time as the holder- don't waste the chance," Anna warned, Mari knew this was a dangerous as well as glorious role to have.

-8-

Most of the people of Paris were sleeping, others were in pubs and bars (two particular men were celebrating a narrow escape from prison) but a certain hero was rushing over rooftops. His breath was short and rushed, adrenaline flushed through his system as he edged closer and closer to his target.

However, in the darkness of the night a sinister purple butterfly followed his trail. It ignored the anger from arguing couples, sadness from children sent to bed and devastation of families who were facing loss. No, its target wasn't even the superhero himself.

The akuma and Chat Noir were both racing for the same target.

 **Sorry for the late chapter (life has been very hectic at the moment).**

 **Question of the chapter: what do you think of the book?**

 **I hope you have a nice week. Mark my words this story will be finished by Christmas or even before if I want it to be. There are about three/four chapters left plus an epilogue which will be a collection of short scenes from the future.**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
